R O M A N C E
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Awalnya kupikir, aku akan menjalani kehudupanku di kelas 2 sma ini seperti biasanya. Monoton, dan membosankan. Sampai akhirnya sahabatku menawarkan perjanjian menarik. Aku setuju. Tapi gara-gara eksperimenku dengan gadis aneh. Membuat semuanya berantakan.
1. Chapter 1

**R O M A N C E**

**Disclamer:** tentu saja dari guru kami semua, **Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

Pairing: NaruHina

Summary: Awalnya kupikir, aku akan menjalani kehudupanku di kelas dua sma ini seperti biasanya. Monoton, dan membosankan. Sampai akhirnya sahabatku menawarkan perjanjian menarik. Aku setuju. Tapi gara-gara eksperimenku dengan gadis aneh. Membuat semuanya berantakan.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

Tahun ajaran **baru **2010…

Hah, mengingatnya saja membuat aku ingin tertawa. Apanya yang baru, coba? Semuanya terasa sama saja dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Selama empat tahun aku bersekolah di sini, sejak smp kelas satu, tak ada yang pernah berubah dengan rutinitas para siswa maupun gurunya. Belajar dan mengajar. Lalu Guru dengan bangganya memberikan tugas, dan siswa secara ogah-ogahan mengerjakannya atas nama 'nilai'. Tiap akhir semester guru gak ada bosannya mengadakan ujian dan siswa juga gak ada jerahnya untuk selalu menyontek. Haah~ selalu seperti itu. Kehidupan monoton di sekolah, cukup membosankan, tak ada yang special maupun menarik, oh kecuali satu hal. Yah, satu hal yang selalu digembar-gemborkan para anak-anak remaja. Apalagi kalau bukan namanya cinta monyet.

Ha ha ha… dalam hati aku tertawa hambar. Kalau masalah cinta, aku bisa dibilang paling malang… pemuda yang malang. Pasalnya gadis yang kukagumi sejak kelas delapan tak pernah aku gapai. Jangankan memilikinya, berdekatan dengannya saja selama tiga tahun ini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Huh, apa boleh buat. Sainganku terlalu banyak, karena gadis yang kusukai ini termasuk cewek yang digandrungi seluruh sekolah. Cowok-cowok yang pernah dekat dengannya adalah orang-orang berkelas (dalam ekonomi tinggi). Bukan seperti diriku.

Tch! Lupakan pikiran melankolis itu. Bukannya aku sudah bertekad untuk fokus dengan pelajaran dulu, dari pada memikirkan cinta monyet 'buruk' yang kualami.

Aku berdecak pelan sambil mengacak sekilas rambut hitamku. Tak peduli dengan rambutku yang memang sudah dari nenek moyangku ini terlihat berantakan tiap waktu.

Langkahku di koridor sekolah sedikit kuperlambat. Sambil melihat papan kelas di atas pintu yang kulewati. Mencari kelas yang sudah tercatat menjadi tempatku belajar untuk setahun kedepan.

Sampai akhirnya aku agak terkejut, ketika pandanganku jatuh pada sosok gadis yang berdiri di depan sebuah kelas. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tak peduli. Mataku terpaku pada parasnya yang pagi ini sangat menawan. Ah… rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kuning pucat itu, mata aquamarine indahnya, senyuman cantiknya, dan tawa gelinya yang begitu merdu di telingaku. Oh Tuhan, aku merindukan itu semua selama liburan lalu. Dan lagi-lagi cupid selalu senang menghampiriku jika melihat **Ino** –nama gadis pujaanku.

So…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berdiam diri saja di sini seperti orang tolol? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama lagi, dan yang nantinya aku pasti akan menyesal. Sebaiknya aku menyapanya saja. Ya, hanya sekedar sapa saja tak masalah 'kan?

"Pagi Ino."

Bagus, sepertinya aku mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Tak sia-sia aku latihan selama ini.

Dia berhenti mengobrol dengan temannya, lalu menoleh padaku. Dan dia tersenyum, tersenyum… Ya Tuhan, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali!

"Pagi Shuu," balasnya ramah, sekilas, dan kembali berjalan membelakangiku karena temannya sudah menariknya ke dalam kelas.

Tapi waktu yang hanya sebentar itu, terasa sangaaaat menyenangkan di hatiku. Dia baru saja menyapaku ramah (meski aku yang mengawali dulu), dia tersenyum padaku, dan menyebut nama kecilku **Shuu**, bukan nama margaku biasanya yaitu **Yamamoto**. Kami-sama, apa ini pertanda baik?

Aku jadi senyum-senyum geli sambil melanjutkan langkahku. Tanpa sadar aku telah menabrak seseorang.

"Kyaaa!"

Suara cewek. Nyaris saja dia terjungkal ke belakang jika saja tak ada orang lain yang menadahnya dari belakang. Syukurlah, setidaknya rasa bersalahku tidak bertambah besar.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka….. hah, bodohnya diriku. Cewek yang kutabrak ini 'kan Hinata, dan cowok yang sedang menolongnya itu….. Naruto.

Pantas saja. Acara 'tak sengaja jatuh' dengan 'kebetulan menadah' ini terlihat sangat lama. Lihat saja, mereka sampai membatu di posisi Hinata yang setengah berdiri dan Naruto yang menadah punggung dan kepala Hinata dengan kedua lengannya.

Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Mata mereka pun saling pandang tanpa kedip. Kentara sekali aura romansa-romansa muncul di antara mereka. Hah, andai saja yang di hadapanku ini adalah aku dan Ino….

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Aku sweatdrop di tempat. Ya ampun Naruto, bicaramu sopan sekali.

"Y-yah, A…a-aku tidak papa kok," jawab Hinata lengkap dengan rona merah di wajahnya, menambah kesan manis pada parasnya.

Kali ini kau berhasil Naruto. Dia merona karena sikap protective-mu itu.

Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri tegak kembali, meski gadis itu tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Lu gimana sih? Kalau jalan lebih hati-hati dong, Shuu!" semprot Naruto sambil menatapku garang. Sifat aslinya kembali.

Keningku bergedut menahan emosi. Naruto benar-benar mempermalukanku di depan siswa lainnya. Aku terlihat seperti orang penjahat yang baru saja melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata, dan Naruto dengan 'sok'nya berlagak seperti pahlawan keadilan yang kepagian. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga saja Ino tidak melihatku saat ini.

"Maaf," aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit tak rela. Memang sih aku yang bersalah, tapi mood-ku langsung buruk karena tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini juga berkat Na…Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Te…terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," ujarnya lagi sambil membungkuk sedikit pada Naruto.

"Hehehe… tak masalah," kata Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Hubungan mereka juga tak beda jauh dengan kondisi sekolah ini. Monoton dan membosankan. Yang satu tak berani lebih 'mendekat' karena kakak Hinata yang pernah menendang bokong Naruto. Dan yang satunya lagi terlalu malu untuk memberikan sinyal-sinyal 'menerima' karena insiden pingsan tiba-tiba selalu terjadi jika Naruto bertindak kelewat batas.

Tanpa sengaja, mataku menangkap sosok siswi yang menatap ke arah sini dengan senyuman anehnya. Gadis berambut panjang kuning kecoklatan. Dia berdiri di depan kelasnya, tak jauh dari tempatku. Sepertinya dia melihat reaksi Naruto dan Hinata dengan pandangan geli, seolah itu adalah hiburan baginya. Hah, apanya yang lucu?

Hingga mata hijaunya teralih padaku. Kami bertukar pandang, namun hanya sebentar, karena matanya langsung melirik ke arah lain, dan aku juga langsung tersadar karena Naruto menegurku. Rupanya Hinata sudah pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Kenapa gak sekalian lu antar dia?" tanyaku.

"Nggak deh. Bentar lagi kan bel masuk," jawab Naruto. "Lu mau kemana Shuu?" tanyanya balik.

"Gua lagi nyari kelas gua nih. XI-3."

"Wah. Kita sekelas lagi!"

"Masa'? Emang di mana kelasnya?"

"Ntuh. Baru aja lu lewatin."

"Hah?"

"Hahahaha… mikirin apa lu? Sampe ngelamun gitu. Hinata jadi korbannya 'kan?"

"Yaelah. Lu mestinya bersyukur, kalau gak ada gua. Lu gak ada kesempatan tuk megang pinggulnya, dan sedekat itu dengannya. Ya gak?" godaku.

"Hehehe… bener juga lu," katanya sambil nyengar-nyegir gak jelas.

Aku geleng-geleng kepalaku melihat tingkahnya. Lalu berjalan memasuki kelasku beriringan dengan Naruto. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut melihat ada Ino yang duduk di bangkunya. Hah? Tahun ini aku sekelah dengannya? Terima kasih Kami-sama. Kau benar-benar mengambulkan permohonanku.

"Tuh 'kan, lu ngelamun lagi Shuu!" seru Naruto mengagetkanku.

Sialan! Aku jadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas lagi. Terlebih lagi aku dan Naruto masih berdiri di depan kelas, dan nyaris seluruh siswa sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju padaku lagi.

"Ehm," terdengar suara bariton yang berdehem dari belakang kami.

Aku menoleh, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Ternyata guru wali kelas baru kami baru saja datang. Hidan sensei.

"Tak bisakah kalian duduk di bangku kalian?" tanyanya sinis, lengkap dengan senyum anehnya.

Aku mengangguk. Dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung menggeret Naruto ke bangku yang masih kosong. Sebaiknya jangan mencari masalah dengan Hidan sensei, jika kau tak ingin diberi tugas menghafal ayat-ayat kitab dewa Jashin yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Ugh! Sialnya dua bangku yang tersisa hanya ada di pojok kelas, paling belakang pula. Mau tak mau aku harus menggunakan kacamata mines-ku dengan baik.

"Psst!"

Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelah bangkuku, memulai keribuatan baru. Aku menoleh.

"Apaan sih?" bisikku, agar Hidan sensei tak mendengarnya.

"Semalam gua baru aja dapat ilham melalui mimpi gua," ujarnya serius.

Jiah. Mulai lagi deh nih anak.

"Mimpi apa lagi sekarang? Lu jadi pangeran kodok yang habis nyelamatin putri Hinata dari semburan api naga Neji. Gitu?" candaku. Soalnya Naruto kalau lagi ceritakan mimpinya, pasti isinya tak masuk akal.

Naruto yang tersinggung, langsung melempariku potongan penghapus, tepat mengenai kacamataku. "Gua serius nih!" kata Naruto tegas.

"Iya yah. Udah cerita aja," pintaku ogah-ogahan. Percuma berdebat dengan Naruto hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Gini yah Shuu. Isi mimpi gua semalam itu. Elu!" Naruto nunjuk aku dengan tampang serius, dan felling ku sudah tak enak.

"Lu jadi malaikat cinta gua. Alias nyomblangin gua dengan my Hinata hime," jelasnya mendramatisis setiap ucapannya.

Gubrak! Hampir aja aku terjungkal dari bangkuku sendiri. Yang benar saja!

"Ini pertanda Shuu! Percaya deh. Tadi aja kalau gak ada lu yang bengong di jalan. Mungkin gua gak punya kesempatan untuk nolong Hinata kayak tadi. Lu sendiri yang bilang gitu kan? Artinya lu punya bakat buat nyomblangin gua dengan Hinata. Ya gak?" kata Naruto nyengir bahagia.

"Gila lu yah? Tadi 'kan gua cuma bercanda. Lagian, mana ada mimpi yang seratus persen terjadi di kehidupan nyata? Hah?" elakku.

"Yang ini beda. Gua punya firasat kalau mimpi ini pasti terjadi. Ayolah Shuu, bantuin gua. Lu kan sohib gua yang paling baik nih. Masa' bantuin temennya tuk bahagia aja, lu kagak mau?" bujuk Naruto dengan memasang mode puppy eyes-nya.

Aku mendesah. "Lu jadi teman ngerepotin aja yah? Apa coba untungnya bagi gua? Hah?" tanyaku merendahkan. Lagi pula menurutku, tak ada yang bisa Naruto iming-imingkan padaku. Masalah pelajaran? Aku lebih unggul. Malah bisa dibilang dia yang sering nyontek padaku. Masalah uang? Meski Naruto termasuk anak orang kaya. Tapi aku yang keturunan dari keluarga sederhana gak tergila-gila dengan uang tuh.

Naruto nyengir padaku. Sepertinya dia tahu kelemahanku.

"Gua bisa mempengaruhi Ino agar ngelirik lu," kata Naruto.

Hah? Yang benar tuh?

"Masa' lu lupa sih. Gua kan sepupunya Ino. Lagian gua tau betul kalau lu naksir berat dengan Ino. Ya gak?" Naruto mulai siul-siul sumringah. Merasa dirinya ada di atas awan melihat aku bengong untuk sepersekian detik.

Dia beneran tahu kelemahanku. Ya ampun. Kenapa diriku ikutan kena budak cinta? Cowok macam apa aku ini? Sialan. Gara-gara kecanduan baca novel-novel romance di perpustakaan, aku jadi sering berhayal dan berharap memiliki kisah cinta sendiri di kehidupan sma ini.

Apa kata orang? Kalau tahu. Aku. Yamamoto Shuu. Pemuda yang lebih banyak diam. Siswa berkacamata yang pintar. Diam-diam ternyata memiliki hati melankolis yang membutuhkan cinta dari cewek idamannya. Hah, sungguh memalukan.

"Gimana Shuu? Lu mau gak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Oke. Gua mau," kataku. Tak apalah, apa salahnya mencoba?

"Bagus. Kita buat perjanjian. Lu nyomblangin gua dengan Hinata. Dan gua juga nyomblangin lu dengan sepupu gua, Ino. Deal?" ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"Deal," ujarku mantab sambil menjabat tangannya.

Hm, sepertinya kehidupan sekolahku di tahun ini tidak akan membosankan.

**End Shuu's POV**

**=.=NH=.=**

**Someone's POV**

Aku duduk dengan bosan di bangku baruku. Sesekali clingak-clinguk gak jelas melihat sekeliling. Melihat siwa-siwa lainnya mengobrol dengan temannya masing-masing. Sayangnya, tak ada yang ku kenal, atau lebih tepatnya tak ada yang berteman akrab denganku di sini. Kecuali satu orang…. Sahabatku.

Merasa bosan, karena sahabatku ini tak kunjung datang. Aku beranjak dari bangkuku, menuju luar kelas. Setelah berdiri di depan kelas, aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari teman-teman yang ku kenal. Tapi yang kudapati malah sebuah pandangan langkah.

Entah karena apa? Aku melihat Hinata hampir terjatuh ke lantai, andai saja tak ada Naruto –yang entah juga muncul dari mana– dengan tanggapnya menadah Hinata.

Oh… so sweat… beruntung sekali Hinata. Pagi-pagi begini sudah bertemu dengan pangeran pujangganya. Terlebih lagi ditolong olehnya. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Lucu juga melihat mereka berdua yang salah tingkah begitu.

Tak sengaja mataku teralih pada siswa lain. Yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan. Dia memandangku heran, dengan mata coklatnya di balik kacamata persegi tanpa frame yang ia gunakan.

Karena sedikit risih dipandang seperti itu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, kebetulan Hinata juga sudah berbalik dan menuju ke arah ku.

Senyuman geliku tak jadi hilang begitu saja. Karena melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata tak kunjung pergi.

Hinata berjalan melewatiku. Saking malunya karena insiden tadi, dia sampai tak sadar kalau aku, sahabatnya ini, berdiri di depan kelas.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, ia memasuki kelas yang sama dengan kelasku. Sampai ia duduk di bangkunya, baris ke tiga dari depan, dan deret ke dua dari pintu kelas. Aku juga duduk di bangkuku, tepat di samping kanannya.

"Pagi Hinata-chan," sapaku. Hinata agak terkejut mendengarnya, sepertinya dia baru saja melamun.

Ia menoleh padaku. "P-pagi Niina-chan," balasnya.

"Lu kenapa Hinata-chan? Muka lu merah banget lho… penyakit lu kambuh lagi yah?" tanyaku memasang wajah khawatir yang berlebihan.

Hinata langsung menyentuh wajahnya dengan gugup. "M-masa' sih?" tanyanya gelagapan.

Aku menahan tawaku. "Biar gua tebak apa penyebabnya. Hmm.." aku memasang tampang pura-pura berpikir. "Ah! Pasti karena habis ketemu dengan pangeran lu kan?" tebakku, yang aku yakini kebenarannya.

Sontak wajah Hinata menjadi merah gelap sepenuhnya.

"Udahan lah godainnya, Niina. Lu buat muka Hinata-chan jadi kebakar tuh!" celetuk Kiba, yang mendadak nongol di belakang bangkuku gitu aja.

Aku terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Kali ini wajahku juga ikutan memerah. Kyaaa~~ Aku sekelas lagi dengan Kiba-kun! Ups! Hampir saja aku beneran teriak dan lompat-lompat gak jelas seperti orang tak waras.

Tak sanggup menahan panasnya darah di wajahku, aku menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahku yang tersipu.

"Lu kenapa Niina? Gak senang gua duduk di belakang lu?" tanya Kiba heran.

Ah, dia jadi salah paham nich! Gara-gara aku terlihat seperti buang muka darinya.

"Eng-enggak kok. Bu-bukan seperti itu," aku geleng-geleng gugup.

"Kalau lu keberatan bilang aja. Biar gua nyari bangku kosong yang lain," Kiba hendak berdiri, namun aku segera menahan lengannya.

"Siapa bilang gua keberatan? Gua malah senang sekali. Beneran deh. Senang banget lu bisa duduk dekat dengan gua! Jadi jangan pergi Kiba-kun!" ujarku lancar, setengah berteriak.

Siiing~~

Bisa kurasakan semua mata seisi kelas tertuju padaku. Yang sedang memegang lengan Kiba, dan berteriak agar dia tak pergi. Kenapa malah terlihat seperti adegan di opera sabun?

Wajahku memerah hebat. Aku sungguh malu. Segera ku lepas peganganku pada lengan Kiba. Lalu menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan seisi kelas.

Kiba masih diam. Oh Kami sama! Semoga saja Kiba tak menyadari perasaan yang kupendam sejak dulu…

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Kiba kembali duduk di bangkunya. Dia nyengir melihatku. "Oi Niina. Gua kan Cuma bercanda. Gak nyangka reaksi lu seheboh tadi, hehehe…" ia mengejekku.

"Sialan lu," gumanku pelan tapi jelas terdengar Kiba, aku masih menunduk sambil menyembunyikan senyuman senangku.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkahku. Sahabatku yang ini pasti sudah tahu alasan dari tingkah bodohku tadi. Ah… aku beneran malu nich.

"Oh iya Niina-chan," panggil Hinata, menarik perhatianku. "Apa di tempat kostmu, masih ada kamar yang kosong?" tanya Hinata.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat. "Ada kok. Baru ditinggalin penyewanya yang kemarin udah lulus kuliah. Sekarang kamarnya masih kosong. Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan?" aku balik bertanya penasaran.

"I..itu… a…ano… aku mau pindah tempat tinggal. Mau nge-kost kayak Niina-chan," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"APA?" bukan saja aku yang berseru, Kiba yang mendengarnya juga ikutan berteriak.

"Untuk apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba heran, entah kenapa, aku merasa dia sangat perhatian dengan Hinata melihat reaksinya yang berlebihan itu. Ah… lagi-lagi aku cemburu.

"I…itu. Karena tahun ini, giliran aku yang melaksanakan adat keluarga Hyuuga. Seperti Neji-nii di tahun lalu. Sekarang aku yang harus pindah dari rumah, untuk belajar hidup mandiri tanpa orang tua. Jadi… aku berpikir, lebih baik nge-kost saja di dekat Niina-chan. Tak apa 'kan Niina-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu Hinata-chan. Gua senang sekali! Akhirnya ada juga teman seperjuangan gua di sekolah ini."

"Oi Niina. Gua boleh ikutan nge-kost gak?" tanya Kiba.

Agak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi aku tetap menjawabnya, "boleh, asalkan lu berubah gender. Karena tempat kost gua itu khusus cewek. Tau."

"Yah… sayang sekali…."

.

.

.

"Hitsune Niina!" Orochimaru sensei memanggilku.

"Hadir sensei!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan tanganku. Saat ini aku berada di laboratarium. Mengikuti eskul tambahan, klub Kimiawi yang baru dibuka tahun lalu. Baru dengar? Sama. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang apa saja yang diajarkan di klub ini. Tapi aku memilih klub ini, karena hanya klub ini yang sama sekali tak membutuhkan biaya tambahan siswa dari setiap pertemuannya. Wajarlah, klub ini baru di buka. Bisa dibilang baru dipromosikan ke siswa-siwa lainnya. Sekarang saja, siwa yang mengikuti klub ini tak lebih dari delapan orang.

"Hari pertama kali ini, kita akan mencoba ramuan penelitian kimiawi pertama yang bisa kalian buat. Karena jumlah siwa di sini genap, kita bagi kelompok berpasangan." Tutur Orochimaru sensei, dan mulia mebagikan siswa sampai namaku disebut, "Hitsune-san dengan Yamamoto-san."

"Yamamoto? Yang mana orangnya?" aku berguman sendiri sambil noleh kanan-kiri.

"Gua orangnya," jawab seseorang di belakangku, aku segera berbalik. Mendapati pemuda berambut hitam, berkacamata persegi tanpa frame. Sepertinya aku pernah lihat dia, tapi di mana yah?

Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Aku masih memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dia menoleh padaku, menatapku heran. "Kok lu diam aja?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" apa maksudnya?

Dia menghela nafas. "Seharusnya lu ambil buku di rak sana. Untuk petunjuk kita cara buat penelitian apa saja yang bisa kita bikin hari ini. Sesuai perintah dari Orochimaru sensei. Ngerti?" dia bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. Seolah aku ini anak tk yang baru saja diajarin. Sialan.

Aku mengalah, padahal dalam hati aku sudah menyerukan sampah serapah apa saja yang kutujukan padanya. Enak saja nyuruh orang. Kenapa gak dia aja sendiri yang ambil bukunya? Dia 'kan cowok.

Setelah sampai di rak buku di pojok laboratarium. Aku meneliti semua buku di sana. Ada lima tingkat rak, berjejer beberapa buku di sana. Bingung, mau milih yang mana. Akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada buku tebal di hadapanku. Bersampul hijau tua, dan terlihat sedikit berdebu. Lembar kertas dalamnya berwarna coklat, seperti buku tua. Tapi, siapa yang peduli. Yang penting ini buku isinya tentang ramuan penelitian kimiawi bukan?

Segera aku ambil buku tersebut, dan kembali duduk di depan meja yang sudah ditempati cowok bernama Yamamoto itu.

"Nih bukunya," ujarku dan menyerahkannya pada cowok berkacamata yang lagaknya sok pintar banget.

Dia mengambilnya, lalu menelitinya dengan seksama. Tuh kan, gayanya saja kayak orang pintar. "Bukunya kok beda dengan kelompok lain?"

"Tau ah. Gua dapat yang itu doang. Yang penting 'kan isinya ada ramuan kimiawi gitu," ujarku acuh tak acuh. Memang sejak awal aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan klub ini.

Cowok berkacamata itu menatapku curiga sekilas. Tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga. Dia membuka buku tersebut, dan memilih ramuan kimiawi apa yang kami buat hari ini. Berdasarkan petunjuk dari buku dan penjelasan dari Orochimaru sensei, kami pun memulai penelitian ramuan kimiawi pertama kami.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian. Pelajaran di klub selesai, begitu pula dengan ramuan aneh kami yang sudah kelar. Orochimaru sensei tidak mau memeriksa ramuan kami semua satu-persatu. Katanya, semua ramuan yang kami bikin, pasti gak ada yang berhasil dengan sempurna. Jadinya, masing-masing siswa boleh membawa sampel ramuan yang mereka buat sendiri. Dan terserah mau digunakan apa saja.

Saat itulah aku mulai merasa. Klub kimiawi yang baru dibuka ini dan guru Orochimaru yang terlihat sangar itu, benar-benar tak waras.

"Apa coba yang bisa kita dapatkan dari pelajaran ini? Nyaris tak ada!" gerutuku. Aku sekarang berjalan ke luar laboratarium sambil memegang tabung kecil berisi ramuan eksperimen gila tadi di tanganku.

"Bener banget tuh. Gua mulai berpikir, mending segera pindah klub saja daripada nantinya nyesel," imbuh Yamamoto, yang berjalan di sampingku.

Aku mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kenapa lu bisa milih klub itu?" tanyaku heran. Kupikir cowok yang dari penampilannya seperti kutu buku ini, sangat senang dengan klub macam tadi.

"Nyoba-nyoba aja. Kalau lu?"

"Sama," jawabku, lalu aku tertawa kecil. Ternyata klub aneh tadi memang tak ada yang berminat sepenuhnya.

"Ya udah ya, gua duluan," pamitku, lalu berbelok di koridor, berpisah dengannya. Aku mau ke kantin dulu, Hinata pasti sudah nunggu aku di sana.

Benar saja. Saat aku sampai di kantin sekolah, aku melihat ada Hinata duduk di salah satu meja makan. Dia bersama Kiba.

Segera kuhampiri meja mereka, meski bisa kurasakan jantungku kembali berdegup kencang bila berdekatan dengan Kiba.

Aku memilih duduk di samping Hinata, berhadapan dengan Kiba. Kuletakkan tabung seukuran gelas kecil yang berisi ramuan aneh tadi di atas meja.

"Lama nunggunya Hinata-chan?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Enggak kok. Aku baru saja selesai dari klub menjahitku," jawab Hinata, sambil memakan dango terakhirnya.

"Gua juga baru kelar dari klub football," sahut Kiba. Idih, siapa yang nanyain dia? Tapi tak apalah, aku juga gak keberatan kalau dia yang bicara. ^_^

"Jadi hari ini, lu langsung pindah ke kost tempatnya Niina, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba. Tuh 'kan, dia mulai perhatian lagi.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk, lalu meraih gelas di atas meja, dan meminumnya dengan lahap. Tapi aku langsung terkejut ketika melihat apa yang baru saja diminum Hinata.

"A…a…" aku mengap-mengap gak jelas, saking terkejutnya. Sambil menunjuk dan menatap horror ke arah Hinata yang masih meminum tabung gelasku

"Eh? Ada apa Niina-cahan?" tanya Hinata heran setelah meminum habis ramuan aneh yang kubuat tadi.

"I..itu…itu…" aku nunjuk-nunjuk tabung kosong yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Ah, ma..maaf Niina-chan. Sepertinya aku salah meminum gelasmu. Aku tadi tidak sadar. Maaf yah," ujar Hinata merasa bersalah.

Aku melongo. Masih terkejut. Mengerjap bingung. Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Dia baru saja menghabiskan ramuan anehku, yang jelas-jelas kata Orochimaru sensei tadi, ramuan ini tidaklah sempurnah.

"Lu kenapa lagi sih Niina?" tanya Kiba heran.

Aku masih diam, bengong menatap Hinata.

"Se..sepertinya, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu," ujar Hinata, sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kami.

Aku melihat punggungnya yang menjauh, dia sedikit terhuyung saat berjalan. Gawat! Gimana kalau Hinata keracunan!

"OI NIINA!" hardik Kiba mengejutkanku.

"Ah! Apaan?" tanyaku kayak orang bego.

"Lu kayak orang kerasukan tau gak?" kata Kiba.

"Ah? Masa'?" aku mulai berucap tak jelas.

"Udahlah, lupain aja. Sekarang lu jadi pulang kagak?" tanya Kiba.

"Enggak ah," jawabku. "Gua ada urusan lain. Lu duluan aja,"

Sebaiknya aku menyusul Hinata. Gimana kalau dia kenapa-napa?

**End Niina's POV**

**=.=NH=.=**

**Shuu's POV**

"Apa coba yang bisa kita dapatkan dari pelajaran ini? Nyaris tak ada!" omel cewek yang berjalan di sampingku ini. Patnerku tadi dalam melakukan eksperimen gila atas perintah Orochimaru sensei.

"Bener banget tuh." Aku membenarkan pendapatnya. "Gua mulai berpikir, mending segera pindah klub saja daripada nantinya nyesel," tambahku, sambil melirik tabung gelas yang kubawa, berisi cairan ungu, hasil dari eksperimen gila yang aku sendiri tak tau apa gunanya.

"Memangnya kenapa lu bisa milih klub itu?" tanya Hitsune heran.

"Nyoba-nyoba aja," jawabku asal. "Kalau lu?" tanyaku balik.

"Sama," jawabnya, lalu dia tertawa kecil.

Hah? Kenapa dia tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Ya udah ya, gua duluan," pamitnya lalu berbelok di koridor, berpisah denganku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, menatap rambut kuning kecoklatan panjangnya yang terurai di belakang punggungnya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalananku, yang berlawanan dengan arah Hitsune pergi tadi. Aku berniat segera pulang.

Belum lama aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, seseorang sudah mengagetkanku dari kejauhan.

"SHUUU!"

Dari suaranya, aku sudah bisa menebak, siswa yang berlari menuju ke sini adalah Naruto.

Naruto berhenti lari, dia setengah menunduk di hadapanku sambil terengah-engah.

"Lu kenapa Naruto? Dikejar setan?" tanyaku.

"Yang ini lebih parah, Shuu! Ini lebih seram dari pada setan!" jawabnya hiperbolis.

Belum sempat aku bertanya lagi. Naruto dengan seenaknya merampas tabung gelas yang kubawa, "Thanks Shuu. Kebetulan gua lagi haus."

"Oi, tunggu dulu!" aku mencoba mencegatnya, tapi Naruto tak mau dengar.

Aku sweatdrop di tempat. Jiah, keburu dia minum tuh racun. Sekali teguk, pula.

"Tenang Shuu. Ntar gua ganti," ujar Naruto setelah menghabiskan minuman itu.

"NARUTO! JANGAN LARI LAGI KAU!" suara Pein sensei menggelegar di ujung koridor.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Kaboooor!" serunya panic dan langsung menancap gas dengan kecepatan banteng, berlari sekencang dia bisa dari guru ter-killer di sekolah ini, leader-Pein-sama-sensei.

Aku masih melongo menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah menghilang di belokan koridor tadi. Err… apa Naruto baik-baik saja yah? Daya tahan tubuhnya sepertinya bagus, pasti tahanlah dengan ramuan aneh yang dia minum tadi. Sebaiknya aku tak perlu khawatir dengan–

"KYAAA!"

Suara jeritan siswi dan disusul dengan suara 'gedebuk' pertanda ada sesuatu yang terjatuh, terdengar dari belokan koridor yang dituju Naruto tadi. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, aku berlari menyusul Naruto.

Dari suara jeritan siswi tadi, sepertinya aku pernah dengar tadi pagi. Hah, jangan bilang itu adalah…

"Hinata-chan!"

Tuh kan, baru aja aku berbelok untuk melihat situasi. Sudah ada siswi lain di sana yang teriak manggil Hinata, eh siwi yang teriak itu 'kan **Hitsune Niina**.

Dan dua siswa yang terkapar di lantai itu, adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Ya ampun, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Dengan busa putih yang keluar dari mulut mereka? Jangan bilang aku baru saja membunuh sahabatku sendiri. T,T

.

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan….

Sudah tiga jam, Naruto dan Hinata tertidur di masing-masing ranjang, yang memang terdapat dua ranjang dengan pemisah tirai putih yang menutupi bilik ranjang mereka.

Di dalam ruangan kesehatan kini, tinggal aku dan Niina yang masih menunggu teman kami masing-masing. Shizune sensei yang tadi memeriksa Naruto dan Hinata, sedang keluar sebentar. Katanya ingin memberi laporan dulu pada kepala sekolah.

Aku tadi sempat terkejut, ketika Hitsune Niina mengaku padaku kalau Hinata juga tanpa sengaja meminum ramuan kimiawi kami yang tak jelas manfaatnya apa?

Shizune sensei tadi juga mengatakan, tak ada tanda-tanda yang aneh dari Naruto maupun Hinata jika mereka memang keracunan. Hanya daya tahan tubuh mereka yang mendadak turun, dan mereka (Naruto & Hinata) hanya butuh istirahat beberapa jam.

"Lu gak pulang Hitsune? Ini 'kan sudah terlalu sore," kataku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

Hitsune yang duduk di kursi sambil menunduk, sedikit tersentak saat aku memegang bahunya. "Ah? Apaan?" tanyanya bingung sambil menghapus air yang sempat keluar dari mulutnya.

What? Dia tadi ketiduran? Dan baru saja menghapus air liurnya? Ya ampun, cewek menjijikan macam apa dia.

Dia menengadah, melihatku heran. "Ada apa Kiba-kun?"

Aku sweatdrop, bahkan dia salah mengira aku adalah temannya.

"Sadar woi! Ini gua, Yamamoto Shuu! Apa perlu gua suntik lu biar cepet sadar?" tawarku setengah bercanda.

Dia mengerjap bingung. "Oh.. lu Yamamoto? Cowok sok pintar itu yah?" ujarnya agak lunglai.

Sialan nich cewek. Ngatain gua lagi.

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapan Hitsune, sebuah erangan dari balik tirai bilik ranjang mengagetkanku.

"Shuu? Lu ada di situ yah? Ugh! Kepala gua kok sakit banget yah?" terdengar suara cewek, entah dari bilik mana. Karena masing-masing ranjang masih tertutup tirai putih.

"A..du..duh… kepalaku masih pusing…" yang ini suara cowok yang sedang mengeluh.

Mereka sudah sadar, tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal.

"Hinata-chan? Lu udah sadar?" tanya Hitsune yang kini berdiri di sampingku.

"Niina-chan? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" yang nyahut malah suara cowok.

"Oi Shuu! Kenapa lu diam aja?" tanya seseorang dengan suara cewek.

"Hah? Kenapa gua tambah bingung?" gumanku sambil mengacak rambutku.

Hitsune yang ada di sampingku menggaruk tengkuknya. "Err.. sebaiknya lu berdua pada keluar gih, biar kita gak bingung denger suara kalian saja dari balik tirai."

"Baiklah Niina-chan." (suara cowok)

"Iya yah. Gua keluar." (suara cewek)

Kedua tirai itu pun terbuka, dan keluar dua sosok berbeda gender dari masing-masing bilik ranjang.

Dari tempat ranjang Naruto, keluar sosok cewek dengan seragam cowok. Kemeja dan celana yang kedodoran. Rambutnya kuning cerah, panjang sepunggung. Matanya berwarna biru cerah seperti Naruto, kulitnya berwarna coklat manis. Tingginya sekitar 160cm, dan body-nya, ehm, bohai gila…. (*o*)

Dari tempat Hinata sendiri, keluar sosok cowok dengan seragam cewek. Rambutnya indigo pendek, berponi ke samping. Mata berwarna lavender khas Hyuuga. Kulitnya putih. Tingginya hampir menyamaiku, sekitar 166cm. Dia terlihat aneh dengan rok seragam yang dia gunakan dan stoking putih di bawah lutut.

"Yo Shuu! Kenapa lu bengong?" tanya cewek pirang itu, dengan gaya yang aku kenal betul mirip Naruto. Hah? Masa' sih?

"Niina-chan, Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? A-apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya cowok yang satunya dengan nada lembut.

Aku menelan ludah, terkejut bukan main.

Tidak salah lagi, ramuan aneh yang mereka minum tiga jam lalu, sudah merubah sosok mereka secara drastis. Naruto berubah jadi cewek yang ehm, cantik. Dan Hinata berubah jadi cowok dengan tampang manis.

"Kyaaaa!" Hitsune sudah menjerit duluan, saking terkejutnya. Cewek itu udah pingsan di sampingku.

"Ya ampun. Aku tersesat di alam mimpi siapa nich?" gumanku putus asa sambil memegang kepalaku.

**Bersambung. . . . **

**

* * *

Next chap:**

"Pokoknya gua gak mau tau caranya gimana? Lu berdua harus balikin gua dan Hinata berubah seperti semula. Sesuai gender dan kodrat kita masing-masing. Mana bisa gua pulang dengan badan seperti ini?"

"Kagak bisa semudah itu Naruto! Lagian salah lu ndiri, main nyosor aja minuman orang!"

….

"Orochimaru sensei lepas tangan. Katanya masalah ini jadi tanggung jawab kita berdua. Karena yang buat tuh ramuan adalah kita."

….

"Na…naruto-kun…. Ka…kau tidak boleh seenaknya dengan tubuh perempuanmu…"

"Eh? Gitu yah Hinata?"

"Udahlah Naruto, gak usah dipedulin. Kalau lu kepanasan. Buka kemeja lu juga gak masalah."

"Yamamoto Shuu ! ! Jaga bicaramu! Dasar Cowok Pervect!"

* * *

**A/N:** Tadaaa~~ inilah fict multichap terbaru dari Dini. Tetap dengan gender romansaa di sekolahan… ah,, manisnya masa remaja… (nostalgia)

Ehm, kali ini Dini beneran berani ngebuat OC, sebagai teman tokoh utama kita di sini. Ada dua biji pula, ckckck…

**Yamamoto Shuu:** Cowok berambut hitam acak-acakan, bermata coklat keemasan, dengan kacamata persegi tanpa frame.

**Hitsune Niina: **Cewek berambut panjang sepunggung berwana kuning kecoklatan. Matanya berwarna hijau kehitaman.

(lebih lengkapnya bisa lihat di avatar akun-ku. Atau di FB-ku)

Naruto dalam wujud cewek: persis kayak Naruto kalau dalam ninjutsu sexy-nya. Tingginya lebih pendek, kayak cewek biasanya.

Hinata dalam wujud cowok: potongan rambut seperti Hinata waktu kecil, bedanya cuma poninya bermodel ke samping. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi, menyamai tinggi cowok biasanya.

Yup. Tinggal nunggu tanggapan dari warga Ffn aja. Apa fict macam ini bisa diterima? Kalau iya, Dini lanjutin. Kalau nggak,,,, Zzzz… (pundung di pojokan)

Review macam apapun diterima….

(gak yakin ada yang mau ngereview)

**~Dini-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku menelan ludah, terkejut bukan main.

Tidak salah lagi, ramuan aneh yang mereka minum tiga jam lalu, sudah merubah sosok mereka secara drastis. Naruto berubah jadi cewek yang ehm, cantik. Dan Hinata berubah jadi cowok dengan tampang manis.

"Kyaaaa!" Hitsune sudah menjerit duluan, saking terkejutnya. Cewek itu udah pingsan di sampingku.

"Ya ampun. Aku tersesat di alam mimpi siapa nich?" gumanku putus asa sambil memegang kepalaku.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Kepala sekolah kami datang, Tsunade sensei, bersama dengan Shizune sensei.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Tsunade, matanya melebar sejenak ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi raut keterkejutan itu hanya sebentar, digantikan oleh hembusan putus asa. "Ternyata benar dugaanmu Suzune, kejadian ini terjadi lagi," guman Tsunade.

What? Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku saat mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat Shizune memandang khawatir pada Naruto dan Hinata. Seolah dia sudah tahu ini pasti akan terjadi.

* * *

**R O M A N C E**

**Disclamer:** tentu saja dari guru kami semua, **Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: AU, perubahan gender (untuk sementara) pada Naruto dan Hinata. Dan munculnya dua OC buatan Author, **Yamamoto Shuu** dan **Hitsune Niina.**

Romance belum kerasa(?)

* * *

"Apa maksud sensei bicara seperti itu?" Aku langsung menyela, tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

"Oi. Benda macam apa ini?" suara Naruto yang tedengar seperti cewek, mengalihkan perhatianku dari Tsunade sensei. Naruto dengan body ceweknya itu menangkup 2 gundukan di dadanya sendiri. "Rasanya aku tak pernah memiliki dua benjolan di sini," ujarnya innocent.

Aku menahan napas melihat 'kegiatan' Naruto. Nyaris saja darah berdesir ke ujung hidungku.

"Jangan kau 'pegang'seperti itu!" kali ini suara berat dari Hinata. Berhasil menghentikan aktifitas Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Hinata yang juga melihatnya balik. Masing-masing meneliti orang di hadapan mereka, dari atas ke bawah.

Hah, mereka pasti tidak mengenal satu sama lain dengan body seperti itu.

"Na..naruto-kun? Kenapa kau menggunakan wig?"

"Hinata? Lu pakai sepatu hak tinggi berapa inci?" balas Naruto bertanya yang menengadah untuk melihat Hinata.

'Hah? ternyata mereka tetap mengenali satu sama lain,' batinku sweatdrop.

"Ehm, kalian berdua sebaiknya ganti seragam dulu, yang pantas dengan 'kondisi' kalian saat ini," Tsunade menengahi, menghentikan saling pandang heran antara Naruto dengan Hinata.

Aku hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, namun Tsunade sensei sudah mendahuluiku dulu.

"Dan kamu Yamamoto-san. Tolong angkat temanmu itu ke atas ranjang," pinta Tsunade sambil menunjuk Hitsune yang pingsan di sampingku.

Oh, aku sempat melupakan keadaannya yang terkapar di lantai.

"Setelah dia sadar, baru saya akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian," tambah Tsunade.

Tatapan tajam yang dilengkapi wajah garang dari Tsunade, menegaskan untuk segera melakukan perintahnya tanpa ada kata protes dari siswanya.

.

.

.

"Ou!" aku meringis, merasakan lenganku dicubit oleh Hitsune.

"Ah, ternyata memang bukan mimpi yah?" tanya Hitsune tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Cewek berambut kuning kecoklatan itu sekarang duduk di atas ranjang setelah sadar dari pingsannya barusan.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Seandainya nih anak bukan cewek, mungkin gua udah–

"Pokoknya gua gak mau tau caranya gimana?" suara cewek dari Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa di telingaku. Naruto melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan berdiri di hadapan ranjang. Dia marah, tentu saja, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade. Sementara Hinata masih diam, entah dia sedang memikirkan apa.

"Lu berdua harus balikin gua dan Hinata berubah seperti semula. Sesuai gender dan kodrat kita masing-masing. Mana bisa gua pulang dengan badan seperti ini?" protes Naruto.

"Kagak bisa semudah itu Naruto! Lagian salah lu ndiri, main nyosor aja minuman orang," aku mengelak. Dia pikir itu pekerjaan gampang apa? Aku saja tak pernah menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian!" seru Tsunade. Aku langsung bungkam, begitu pun dengan Naruto, meski tampangnya masih tetap jutek.

Hening sesaat, hingga Tsunade menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya hal seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi di sekolah ini," tutur Tsunade.

Nah, ini dia yang kunanti-nanti. Penjelasan dari kepala sekolah kami sendiri.

"Maksud sensei? Kejadian perubahan gender seperti yang dialami Naruto dan Hinata itu sering terjadi?" tanyaku.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Bukan. Maksud saya, setahun yang lalu juga sudah ada korban akibat eksperimen dari klub tambahan yang didirikan Orochimaru. Kalian juga dari klub itu 'kan?"

Aku dan Hitsune mengangguk.

"Kalau memang hal ini pernah terjadi. Berarti, sudah ada ramuan penawarnya dong?" Naruto langsung menyimpulkannya dengan raut wajah berbinar.

Namun Tsunade tetap menggeleng. "Belum ada Naruto. Karena nyatanya, dia yang sudah meminum ramuan itu, sejak setahun lalu tidak kembali ke gender semula sampai detik ini juga."

Jika ingin terkejut luar biasa. Inilah saatnya…

"APAA?" aku, Naruto, dan Hitsune, bahkan Hinata pun sedikkt menganga.

"Si…siapa orang malang itu?" tanya Hinata, masih terkejut.

"Guru Sastra Jepang kalian sendiri. Deidara," jawab Tsunade santai. Namun membuat kami semakin terkejut.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir," Shizune sensei akhirnya angkat bicara. Mungkin simpati melihat wajah kami yang sudah tampak putus asa.

"Kak Tsunade 'kan bilangnya belum ada. Bukan berarti tidak ada penawarnya. Lagi pula, Deidara tidak mau kembali menjadi perempuan karena keinginannya sendiri. Sejak awal dia memang sudah jadi perempuan tomboy. Makanya, saat tak sengaja meminum ramuan buatan Tobi, Deidara malah senang melihat tubuhnya berubah menjadi pria," tutur Shizune.

Kami sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar ceritanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian minta bantuan sama Orochimaru untuk membuat obat penawarnya. Agar Naruto dan Hinata bisa kembali ke gendernya semula," saran Tsunade.

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Hitsune. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Kalau bukan dengan Oro sensei, siapa lagi?" Hitsune mengedikkan bahunya.

Malangnya bagi kami. Ternyata Orochimaru sudah pulang. Terang saja, hari sudah menjelang malam. Gedung sekolah pun tampak sepi. Akhirnya Tsunade sensei menyarankan kami untuk pulang dulu, biar masalah ini dibicarakan lagi besok. Sebelum jam masuk pelajaran berbunyi, kami berempat diminta sudah hadir di ruang kepala sekolah besok pagi, bersama Orochimaru sensei tentunya.

**End Yamamoto Shuu's POV**

**=.=NH=.=**

**Hitsune Niina's POV**

Seharusnya, hari ini Aku dan Hinata bisa pulang ke tempat kost-kost kami. Tapi karena insiden tak terduga yang sudah terjadi kini, Hinata tak bisa tinggal di tempat kost barunya. Itu karena tempat kost kami khusus untuk cewek, bisa dipastikan ibu kost akan menjerit melihat sosok Hinata yang berperawakan cowok, tidur di dalam kamar. –,–

Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama. Seperti yang dikatakannya sejak awal tadi, dia tak bisa pulang dengan penampilan barunya. Apa lagi Tsunade sensei menyuruh kami untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini semua, untuk sementara.

Dan, di sinilah kami. Rumah minimalis milik Yamamoto Shuu. Sederhana, seperti kebanyakan rumah penduduk biasa.

Kami berkumpul di ruang tamu, dengan meja persegi yang diitari dua sofa tunggal dan satu sofa panjang. Aku duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata di sofa panjang, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa tunggal, dan di sebrangnya ada Yamamoto yang duduk di sofa yang tersisa.

"Ah. Shuu! Rumah lu kok panas gini sih!" Naruto mengeluh, mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Sori, AC rumah gua sedang rusak sejak tadi pagi. Gua lupa manggil petu….gas–" Yamamoto menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya sedikit melotot ketika melihat Naruto.

Heran, aku pun mengikuti arah pandang Yamamoto ke Naruto. Dan mataku juga ikutan melebar.

Sadar atau tidak. Naruto yang sudah menggunakan seragam sailor cewek sejak di ruang kesehatan tadi, kini duduk dengan tidak elitnya di atas sofa. Salah satu kakinya dilipat naik ke atas sofa, menyibakkan roknya dan menampakkan kaki jenjang hingga paha berwarna tan yang entah sejak kapan terlihat mulus sekali. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di badan sofa, membusungkan dadanya ke depan, memperlihatkan lehernya yang basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Perlahan tangannya mulai membuka kancing pertama seragamnya. "Hah~ panas sekali…" Naruto mengeluh, tapi lebih terdengar seperti desahan perempuan.

Bodoh! Dia itu tidak sadar apa dengan tubuh yang dimilikinya saat ini? Kalau jadi cowok sih, wajar saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi sekarang 'kan…

Aku bisa melihat Yamamoto menelah ludah, dan matanya tak lepas dari pandangan Naruto. Belum sempat aku melempari mereka berdua dengan sepatuku atau apapun yang ada di sekitarku. Hinata sudah mendahuluiu dengan perkataannya.

"Na…naruto-kun…. Ka…kau tidak boleh seenaknya dengan tubuh perempuanmu!" Hinata beranjak dari duduknya mendekati Naruto.

Tubuh tegap yang menjulang itu, membuat aku melongo melihatnya. Padahal, rasanya tadi pagi tinggi badanku lebih unggul dari Hinata. Tapi sekarang, Hinata dengan tubuh cowoknya itu melampauiku.

"Eh? Gitu yah Hinata?" tanya Naruto innocent.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menurunkan kaki Naruto dari atas sofa, merapikan kembali roknya untuk menutupi paha Naruto. Hinata sedikit membusungkan badannya untuk menyamainya dengan tubuh Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa. Tangannya hendak mengancingkan kembali kemeja Naruto, namun tangannya terhenti, lebih tepatnya terpaku. Tampaknya dia baru sadar kalau jarak wajah mereka hanya berkisar sejengkal.

Naruto masih diam melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat di hadapannya. Tak bersuara, maupun bertindak apapun. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan dengan jarak wajah sedekat itu, dan pandangan yang seakan meneliti wajah di hadapannya, meski ada 'sedikit' perubahan dengan wajah asli mereka.

Aku yang melihat mereka dari samping begini, malah merona sendiri. Meski kedekatan **cewek** pirang dengan **cowok** indigo di hadapanku ini terlihat asing, tapi bagiku mereka tetaplah Naruto dan Hinata…

"Ehmm," Yamamoto berdehem keras, mengusik keheningan yang sempat terjadi di ruang tamunya, juga menyadarkan Naruto dan Hinata yang tadi terpaku.

Naruto nyengir. Hinata merona padam, ia langsung menarik tubuhnya dan berdiri tegap dan kaku di tempatnya.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka.

Yamamoto mendengus. "Udahlah Naruto, gak usah dipedulin. Kalau lu kepanasan. Buka kemeja lu juga gak masalah," ujarnya enteng.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Yamamoto Shuu ! !" geramku. "Jaga bicaramu! Dasar Cowok Pervect!" aku melemparinya bantalan sofa.

"Gua Cuma bercanda kok," tukasnya sambil menangkap bantalan sofa. Tapi itu tak urung membuatku kesal melihat wajahnya.

Hinata kembali duduk di sampingku. "Ja…jadi?" kata Hinata, masih agak gugup. "U-untuk malam ini, aku tidur di mana Niina-chan? Gak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah, ataupun tinggal di tempat kost-mu kan?" tanya Hinata, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ah! Aku hampir melupakan itu! Gawat! Bagaimana dengan nasib Hinata?

"Kamu nginap di sini saja Hinata. Kayak gua," saran Naruto. "Gak apa-apa 'kan Shuu?"

"Tapi di rumah gua ini cuma ada satu kamar yang masih kosong. Kamar bekas kakak gua. Masa' kalian berdua tidur sekamar?" tuding Shuu.

"Y-ya nggak lah," Naruto terlihat sedikit gugup. "Hinata bisa tidur sendiri saja di kamar bekas kakak lu itu. 'Kan gua bisa tidur sekamar dengan lu seperti biasa, Shuu."

Aku mendelik. "Gak! Nggak boleh!" aku berseru, sedikit panic.

Semua melihatku, heran.

"Kau kenapa Niina-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya tuh, lu kayak kesambet setan aja," celetuk Naruto.

"Aduh! Lu kok gak ngerti-ngerti sih?" tanyaku frustasi. "Naruto!" aku menunjuk Naruto. "Sekarang udah berubah jadi cewek. Ingat, tubuh lu itu CEWEK," ujarku tegas. "Untuk sementara," tambahku cepat karena Naruto sudah melempar death glare padaku sebab mengatai dirinya adalah cewek.

"Terus? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja gua ngelarang lu tidur berdua saja dengan Yamamoto. Memangnya lu bisa jamin apa? Dia nggak ngapa-ngapain tubuh lu saat lu tidur?" tunjukku pada Yamamoto.

"Lu gila yah?" sahut Yamamoto. "Mana mungkin gua makan teman gua sendiri," elaknya.

"Iya. Kalau Naruto itu cowok. Nah sekarang? Gua tadi aja sempat ngelihat lu ngiler lihat body-nya Naruto. Iya 'kan?" tuduh ku tepat kena sasaran.

Yamamoto bungkam, namun mata coklatnya di balik kacamata tetap mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto-kun tidur di mana dong, Niina-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas. "Naruto ikut gua aja. Untuk sementara, dia tidur di kamar kost lu yang kosong. Lagian lu sendiri bilang 'kan Hinata-chan, barang-barang lu udah dipindahin ke kamar baru itu dan sudah ditata rapi oleh pelayan rumah lu itu, sayang banget kalau kamar lu gak ada yang pakai."

"Apa? Lu ngajak gua tidur di kamar kost-nya Hinata? Yang benar lu Ninna?" tanya Naruto, entah kenapa terlihat antusias.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengangguk. "Yup. Tubuh lu kan cewek, ibu kost gua pasti gak marah. Sekalian lu bisa pinjam baju-bajunya Hinata di sana selama tubuh lu masih jadi cewek. Gak masalah 'kan Hinata-chan?" aku menoleh ke Hinata untuk meminta persetujuannya, namun yang ku lihat malah 'cowok' dengan tampang merona padam dan bungkam seribu bahasa.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Wow! Kalau gitu sih gua setuju banget. Lebih dari seribu persen malah," ujarnya girang.

Hinata yang duduk di sampingku, mendadak tak sadarkan diri.

E-eh? Apa ide yang kulontarkan barusan itu adalah pilihan yang tepat?

**End Niina's POV**

**=.=NH=.=**

**Shuu's POV**

Biasanya, pagi hari sebelum pergi sekolah. Hanya ada aku dan adikku yang duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan yang kubuat sendiri. Yah, memang hanya kami berdua yang tinggal di rumah ini, sebelum kakakku pergi setahun lalu untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai suami di kota Ame. Sedangkan Ibu kami sudah lama meninggal, dan Ayah kami selalu sibuk dinas ke luar kota. Jadi, hanya tinggal aku dan adikku, berdua di rumah.

Tapi hari ini agak berbeda. Karena setibaku di dapur yang juga menghubungi meja mekan, aku sudah didahului oleh Hinata yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hah, aku hampir lupa dengan Hinata yang sejak malam menginap di rumahku.

"Aniki! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada teman kakak yang nginap di sini? Hampir saja aku mengira dia penyusup di rumah kita," ujar Tenten yang duduk di samping meja, ia adikku satu-satunya, terpaut satu tahun di bawahku.

Keningku berkerut heran. Tumben, nih anak sopan banget bicaranya. Biasanya, juga pakai 'lu' dan 'gua' dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Maaf yah Tenten-chan. Mungkin semalam Shuu tidak tega ngebangunin kamu yang lagi tidur. Jadi, dia gak sempat memberitahukan kamu," jawab Hinata dengan suara baritonnya.

"Oh iya, dari tadi aku belum nanya. Nama kakak siapa?" tanya Tenten lagi, kali ini terdengar antusius.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Na…namaku…em.. namaku–"

"Byakuya! Namanya Kuchiki Byakuya," aku langsung menyahut. Entah kenapa yang terlintas malah nama tokoh manga kesayanganku sendiri. Ah, apa boleh buat. Masa' Hinata harus mengakui namanya sendiri dengan wujud cowok seperti itu. Tenten 'kan juga adik kelas kami. Semoga saja Tenten tidak curiga dengan nama itu.

Hinata melirikku dengan pandangan lega, seolah mengucapkan terimakasih, karena dia sendiri juga bingung tadi.

"Byakuya yah? Nama yang keren. Boleh kalau aku manggilnya Byakuya-kun?" tanya Tenten, membuat aku menganga lebar.

"Tentu Tenten-chan," Hinata tersenyum pada Tenten.

Sekilas ku lihat Tenten merona. Aku semakin heran. Kenapa adikku yang biasanya terlihat tomboy banget dan serampangan, sekarang malah terlihat lebih manis sikapnya di depan Hinata.

Firasatku mulai gak enak nich melihat interaksi mereka.

.

.

.

Sesuai perintah Tsunade sensei kemarin, kami harus ke ruang kepala sekolah sebelum jam pelajaran awal dimulai.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih tampak lengang, pasalnya ini masih terlalu pagi. Hinata mengikutiku dari belakang. Meski tubuhnya sekarang berubah menjadi cowok, tapi tetap saja cara jalannya 'lemah gemulai'. Dengan kedua tangan saling dipautkan di depan paha, sepasang telapak kaki yang berjalan satu garis lurus, bahu agak membungkuk, dengan kepala yang sesekali menunduk. Hah, tipe 'cowok' pemalu…

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit risih jalan dengannya.

"SHUU!" suara cewek memanggilku.

Aku berbalik, dan melihat sosok siswi berjalan ke arahku. Semakin dekat, aku bisa makin mengenalinya. Itu Naruto.

Naruto, menggunakan seragam sailor, tampak serasi dengan body barunya. Rambut panjangnya yang kemarin tergerai, sekarang dikepang dua di sisi kepalanya. Dia sudah nyengir lebar dari kejauhan. Langkahnya lebar. Cara jalannya juga tak berubah, melipat lengan di belakang kepala, dengan membusungkan dada (yang kini tampak lebih menonjol) sedikit ke depan. Err… bisa dibayangkan?

"M-mana Niina-chan? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Hinata.

Iya juga yah. Kenapa Naruto sendirian? Hah, lagi-lagi aku nyaris melupakan cewek satu itu.

"Mana tuh cewek?" imbuhku bertanya juga.

"Dia udah duluan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Karena Shizune sensei tadi menelponnya untuk cepat datang. Makanya, Niina keburu pergi sebelum sarapan. Ya,, gua gak ngikutin dia, soalnya ramen gua belum habis saat itu," jawab Naruto.

"Ohh…" gumanku enteng. "Terus, kenapa rambut lu diikat gitu? Rapi amat ikatannya," sindirku.

"Ini nih kerjaannya Niina. Padahal recananya gua mau potong nih rambut, bikin gua panas banget dan gerah. Eh, Niina malah marah-marah. Katanya lebih cantik kalau diikat. Huh, cantik apanya?" Naruto cemberut, sepertinya dia tak suka dibilang 'cantik'. Wajar saja, 'cowok' mana yang mau dikatai cantik?

"T-tapi, Niina benar lho. Kau terlihat cantik Naruto-kun," puji Hinata, entah dia sadar dengan ucapannya barusan atau tidak, Naruto pasti bakal marah….

"Ah, masa' sih Hinata? Hehehe… gua jadi semangat kalau Hinata yang mengatakannya," Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

…atau dia tidak bisa marah.

"Hinata-chan juga masih terlihat manis," tambah Naruto balas memuji.

Hinata merona. Ia menunduk. Tapi tentu saja wajahnya tak bisa luput dari Naruto yang tubuhnya sekarang lebih pendek dari Hinata.

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar…

Aku sweatdrop. Hah, sepertinya aku berada di tempat yang salah (baca: Obat nyamuk)

**End Shuu's POV**

**=.=NH=.=**

**Niina's POV**

Aku berusaha menahan emosiku lebih dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Mendadak Shizune sensei menyuruhku segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah, hanya untuk mendengar kabar bahwa Orochimaru sensei sudah ada di kota Oto! Dan aku hanya bisa berbincang dengan beliau melalui telepon kepala sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Orochimaru-sensei yang berbicara tanpa mengizinkanku untuk bertanya kecuali menjawab 'ya' dan 'baiklah'.

Aku menghela nafas, sebelum mengatakan isi pesan dari Orochimaru sensei pada Yamamoto yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. "Orochimaru sensei lepas tangan. Katanya masalah ini jadi tanggung jawab kita berdua. Karena yang buat sekaligus memberi tuh ramuan pada Naruto dan Hinata adalah kita," tuturku.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau Yamamoto mendelik ke arahku saat itu juga. Hey, siapa yang marah kalau mendadak orang satu-satunya harapan kami untuk minta bantuan malah tak mau menolong.

"Tapi tenang saja. Masih ada kabar baiknya," tambahku lagi, tanpa memberi kesempatan Yamamoto untuk berbicara. "Kalau masalah ramuan penawarnya, Oro sensei masih mau membantu. Beliau pergi ke kota Oto, karena ingin meminta bantuan pada seseorang ilmuwan di sana untuk membuat ramuan penawarnya. Nah, yang harus kita pertanggung jawabkan adalah kondisi Naruto dan Hinata saat ini. Kita ditugaskan untuk menjaga atau menemani dua anak itu sampai ramuan penawarnya dibuat. 'Kan salah kita juga ngebiarin mereka minum ramuan eksperimen kita," tuturku. Aku tersenyum geli melihat tampang Yamamoto yang sempat syok tadi.

Jeda sejenak, diambil Yamamoto untuk mencerna penjelasanku. "Terus, kira-kira berapa lama kita harus nunggu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Mana gua tahu?" aku mengedikkan bahu tanda nyerah, tapi sejurus kemudian aku tersenyum lagi. "Gak usah pasang tampang panik gitu. Tsunade sensei mau bantu kita kok. Dia akan buat Naruto dan Hinata tetap sekolah di sini dengan wujud baru mereka sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Suna. Dan akan dikabarkan seolah-olah Naruto dan Hinata yang asli, sekolah di Suna. Sampai ramuan penawarnya jadi, mereka akan dikembalikan ke tempat 'semula'."

Yamamoto menghela nafas lega. "Bagus lah kalau gitu."

"Ya udah ya, Yamamoto-san. Sekarang kita balik ke kelas masing-masing dulu. Biar Naruto dan Hinata datang dengan diantar sensei supaya kesan pertukaran pelajarnya terlihat asli," ujarku sambil menunjuk ruang kepala sekolah yang tertutup, dimana Naruto dan Hinata ada di dalamnya.

"Oke," Yamamoto mengangguk.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah menuju kelas kami masing-masing.

**End Niina's POV**

**=.=NH=.=**

**Normal POV**

Tsunade sensei duduk di kursi jabatannya sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha, di balik meja yang berisi buku-bukunya. Di hadapannya, di sebrang meja, tampak Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri berdampingan, mendengarkan penjelasan dari kepala sekolah mereka.

"Nah, mulai sekarang. Di sekolah ini kalian akan menggunakan nama baru dengan wujud baru kalian saat ini. Dan status kalian sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Suna. Mengerti?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan untuk nama baru kalian–" Tsunade tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat Naruto mengacungkan tangannya. "Yah Naruto, ada apa?"

"Aku pakai nama 'Amane Misa' boleh gak sensei? Soalnya kemarin Niina memperkenalkanku pakai nama itu di depan ibu kost-nya," tutur Naruto.

"S-saya juga sensei," imbuh Hinata. "Shuu memberikan nama 'Kuchiki Byakuya' padaku di depan adiknya."

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalian menggunakan nama itu saja masing-masing. Dan mengenai kelas baru kalian. Naruto sebagai **Amane Misa** menggantikan Hyuuga Hinata di kelas XI-4. dan untuk Hinata sebagai **Kuchiki Byakuya** menggantikan Namikaze Naruto di kelas XI-3. tidak ada yang boleh protes mengenai penempatan kelas kalian yang kutukar. Karena saya tidak mau mengubah peraturan sekolah tentang jumlah siswa dan siswi yang seimbang di setiap kelas. Jadi Naruto sebagai murid perempuan yang menggantikan Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri sebagai murid laki-laki menggantikan Naruto. Satu lagi, jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang jati diri kalian, atau reputasi sekolah ini akan rusak, dan saya bisa mengeluarkan kalian sewaktu-waktu. Begitu pula dengan teman kalian, Yamamoto Shuu dan Hitsune Niina. Kalian mengerti?"

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**Next Chap:**

Ini baru awalnya...

Lalu, bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Hinata dengan tubuh baru mereka di sekolahan? Apa jadinya kalau mereka masih lupa dengan tubuh mereka sendiri? Misal, Naruto (cewek) yang terburu-buru lari ke toilet pria, atau Hinata (cowok) yang menangis saat dimarahi guru olahraga.

Setidaknya Naruto punya banyak keuntungan dari insiden ini, salah satunya tak perlu takut dengan senpainya a.k.a Neji, ketika Naruto ingin 'berdekatan' dengan Hinata. Benar kan?

* * *

Maaf yah, Dini dengan seenaknya minjam nama chara dari fandom sebelah, Kuchiki Byakuya (Bleach) dan Amane Misa (Death note)….

Ah, sudah Dini duga, fict yang ada OC seperti ini, **sedikit** peminatnya. Tapi Dini berterima kasih banyak yang masih bersedia untuk meninggalkan review di chap sebelumnya…^^

**Fuyu no hoshi:** Yup. Kiba emang suka ma Hinata... XD

**M. Higashikuni :** Ini sudah yang paling cepet dari Dini...^^

**Ray Ichioza :** hehehehe... ini juga awalnya ragu tuk publish, tapi yah, dari pada nanti busuk di pc saya, jadi saya update saja, biarpun ada OC... Xp

**ZephyrAmfoter :** kalo tubuhnya ketuker, nanti malah mirip dengan fict author lain lagi, ya gak? hihihi... tau aja kalo Naruto jadi cewek banyak yang suka.. *Plaak*

**sapphirelavender's:** Ada kok, nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya mungkin disertai Naru Pov atau Hina Pov.

**Akira Tsukiyomi:** Ah,,, jangan muji Dini begitu.. jadi malu... wah. gak nyangka Shuu ada kembarannya.. Xp

**Magrita loves NaruHina:** sayangnya tidak. di sini Dini cuma mau fokus pada NaruHina doang.. ^^

**white rose-chan:** insyaallah Dini akan update per minggu nih fict. XD. Shuu dan Niina itu OC buatan Dini sendiri, gak muncul di manga ataupun anime aslinya. tapi kalau mau ngeliat gambaran Shuu dan Niina, bisa lihat di pict akun saya,,, Xp.

* * *

Ehm, ada yang berkenan untuk mereview? ? Please! ^^

**~Dini~**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah berpisah dengan Yamamoto yang masuk duluan ke kelasnya –tepat di samping kelasku. Aku melanjutkan jalanku beberapa langkah untuk mencapai kelasku sendiri.

Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, terang saja kelas sudah ramai oleh siswa. Kulihat Kiba sudah duduk di bangkunya, seperti kemarin, ia duduk di belakangku. Sebelum duduk, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk menyapa pemuda yang kusukai itu.

"Pagi Kiba," aku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh Niina, Mana Hinata-chan? Kok dari tadi dia belum datang?" tanya Kiba seketika.

Senyumanku memudar…. Bisa kurasakan kebahagian yang semula ada, hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena ucapan pertama yang dilontarkan Kiba, bahkan sapaan 'selamat-pagi'ku pun tak ia balas. Sepertinya duagaanku selama ini benar adanya…

Aku langsung duduk di bangkuku karena kakiku rasanya begitu lemas.

"Niina? Kenapa wajah lu mendadak berubah suram gitu?" Kiba kembali bertanya di belakangku.

Sedetik kemudian aku ingin tersenyum, setidaknya Kiba masih mengakhawatirkan diriku 'kan?

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Hinata-chan? Kenapa lu gak bareng dengannya? Dia sakit?"

Tanpa sadar, tanganku mengepal di atas rokku mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Kiba yang sama sekali tidak menanyakan tentang keadaanku. Untuk semenit ini saja, Hinata, maaf karena aku sempat membencimu. Meski aku tahu, kau sama sekali tak bersalah dalam hal ini.

Kiba menepuk pundakku dari belakang, "Oi Niina, lu–"

Aku langsung melepaskan tangan Kiba dari bahuku. "Nanti lu juga tau sendiri," ujarku malas tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Kiba berdecak kesal, lalu berguman entah apa di belakangku. Aku tak peduli.

**

* * *

R O M A N C E**

**Disclamer:** tentu saja dari guru kami semua, **Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: AU, perubahan gender (untuk sementara) pada Naruto dan Hinata. Dan munculnya dua OC buatan Author, **Yamamoto Shuu** dan **Hitsune Niina.

* * *

**

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Perkenalkan, namaku Amane Misa! Aku siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Suna! Mohon batuan semuanya!" seru Naruto, dengan wujud barunya sebagai perempuan di depan kelas. Dia nyengir, seperti biasa, menampilkan sikap ramahnya pada siapa saja.

"Oh… tentu saja Misa-saaan….!" hampir semua siswa laki-laki menyahuti, dengan wajah berbinar lengkap dengan senyum ramah mereka.

Aku agak terkejut. Tapi sejurus kemudian, aku tersenyum geli, ketika melihat salah satu diantara mereka bersiul menggoda pada Naruto. Hihihihi… andai mereka tahu kalau gadis pirang itu adalah Naruto.

"Nah, Amane-san. Sekarang duduklah di bangku barumu. Di sana, di sampingnya Hitsune-san," pinta Konan sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah sampingku. "Ya Inuzuka-san? Ada apa?" tambah Konan sensei lagi.

Aku heran, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, untuk mendapati Kiba sedang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Maaf sensei, murid baru itu gak bisa duduk di sini. Ini kan tempatnya Hinata-chan," protes Kiba.

Aku nyaris mendelik padanya.

"Inuzuka-san! Saya 'kan sudah mengumumkannya tadi. Kalau dua siswa dari Konoha, sekarang ada di Suna sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar. Salah satunya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi otomatis bangku itu kosong dan akan digantikan oleh Amane Misa," tutur Konan sensei.

"Tapi sensei. Itu mustahil, gak mungkin kan Hinata-chan pergi ke luar kota tanpa memberitahukan gua dulu," Kiba masih berseri keras.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kamu ini siapanya Hyuuga-san? Sampai-sampai dia harus minta izin dulu kalau mau pergi? Apa kau kekasihnya, Inuzuka-san?" tebak Konan sensei dengan mata menyipit.

Kiba bungkam, rona merah langsung menjalar di wajahnya, nyaris menyamai warna tato di kedua pipinya.

Semua siswa berseru, dan tertawa menggoda pada Kiba. Kecuali aku, karena bagiku itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Aku kesal, ku alihkan perhatianku dari Kiba ke arah depan. Tanpa sengaja pandanganku jatuh ke Misa a.k.a Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan. Kulihat dia mendelik tajam pada Kiba, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali aku. Terlihat jelas Naruto menahan amarah, entah karena dia tidak suka Kiba melarangnya duduk di tempat Hinata, atau karena… eh? Karena Hinata?

Menyadari hal itu, sejurus kemudian terpintas ide 'nakal' dalam benakku. Aku tersenyum, oh, atau lebih tepatnya aku menyeringai licik. Fufufu…. Sepertinya keadaan Naruto saat ini bisa dimanfaatkan…

**End Niina's POV**

**=.=NH=.=**

**Normal POV**

Pelajaran Biologi masih berlangsung di kelas XI-3. Setelah Hidan sensei sedikit menjelaskan bab 'bagian-bagian sel'. Dia menyuruh semua siswanya untuk merangkum lebih dalam bab tersebut, dan sepuluh menit kemudian akan menyuruh salah satu siswanya maju ke depan kelas untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang dia rangkum pada teman-temannya.

Beberapa siswa menghela nafas berat mendengar perintah guru mereka, tapi toh mereka tetap mengerjakannya. Beberapa siswa juga tampak cuek dengan tugas mereka, lebih memilih bercerita dengan teman sebangkunya atau pun menggambar kartun di kertasnya, berharap keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka dan tak ditunjuk Hidan sensei untuk menjelaskan rangkumannya.

Yamamoto Shuu, sesekali melirik ke sampingnya, mendapati Byakuya a.k.a Hinata sedang serius merangkum bab di buku tulisnya. Shuu menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya hari ini dia juga bisa belajar dengan tenang, tanpa harus meladeni canda tawa yang ditolarkan Naruto yang biasa duduk di sampingnya. Dalam hati Shuu juga bersyukur, untunglah gadis yang meminum ramuannya kemarin adalah Hinata, tipe cewek yang tak banyak berbicara.

Mendadak, tanpa diundang, panggilan alam mendatangi Shuu. Tak ingin dia tahan dan berakhir menjadi penyakit pada ginjalnya, Shuu pun meminta ijin pada Hidan sensei untuk pergi ke toilet sekolah.

Tepat saat Shuu keluar kelasnya, seorang siswi terburu-buru lari melewatinya. Awalnya Shuu tak begitu ambil pusing, atau terkesan cuek dengan kepentingan orang lain. Tapi begitu dia sadar, siapa sosok siswi berambut kuning dikepang dua tadi, membuat Shuu memang harus berurusan dengannya.

"Itu tadi 'kan, Naruto?"

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

"Aduh duh! Gawat! Gawaat!" seru Naruto panic sambil berlari semampunya. Sampai dia tiba di depan dua pintu dengan warna sama tapi berbeda pada gambar di papan di atas pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto memasuki ruangan yang biasa ia masuki, toilet laki-laki.

Tujuan utamanya hanya satu. Naruto langsung berlari menuju salah satu urinoir (benda yang berjejer rapi di dinding, sebagai objek kencing berdiri bagi kaum adam). Naruto yang berperawakan cewek itu sudah memposisikan dirinya dengan 'baik'. Tinggal buka resleting celananya saja. Eits, tunggu dulu. Dia 'kan gak pakai celana panjang? Tapi rok sekolah!

Naruto berdecak kesal, dia baru saja sadar kalau dia telah salah masuk. Tapi yah, 'udah kepala tanggung, nangung lah kalau mau pindah lagi,' pikirnya.

"Ehm!"

Baru saja Naruto ingin menyibak roknya. Suara deheman yang begitu familiar terdengar di sebelahnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto menoleh, mendapati Neji senpai menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Sekilas, senpai-nya itu terlihat merona tanpa Naruto sadari.

Hening beberapa saat.

"E-eh? Hehehe…" Naruto nyengir terpaksa, sempat merona karena menahan malu. "A-ah, hai Neji senpai? Apa kabar? Kok gak masuk kelas?" tanya Naruto sok akrab, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Bukannya kenapa? Naruto masih saja mengingat terakhir dia bertemu dengan senpainya itu, saat Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pulang, dan apa yang terjadi saat mereka berpapasan dengan Neji? Tanyakan saja pada Naruto, kenapa dia pulang hari itu dengan keadaan sedikit menjongkok sambil mengelus bokongnya?

'Jangan remehkan kakaknya Hinata yang juara tae kon dow itu.'

"Seharusnya gua yang tanya lu, ngapain lu di toilet pria?" tanya Neji datar. Menutupi rasa penasarannya dengan cewek yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, tapi sudah mengenal siapa namanya. 'Mungkin cewek cantik ini salah satu fansku' pikir Neji narsis sambil tersenyum senang dalam hati.

Pintu toilet terbuka, Shuu yang baru saja masuk langsung terkejut melihat Naruto berhadapan dengan Neji. 'Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa terasa ada yang janggal?' pikirnya masih bingung.

"Ah! Shuu!" seru Naruto girang, seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan malaikat penolong. "Kenapa lama sekali datangnya? Gara-gara lu, gua jadi masuk toilet pria untuk nyariin lu kan? Neji senpai jadi salah mikirnya gua mau macam-macam," adu Naruto berdusta. Entah dia mendapatkan ide sandiwara dadakan itu dari otak brilian sebelah mana(?)

"Hah? Apaan?" Shuu yang memang sejak awalnya tak tahu menahu, hanya bisa melongo kayak orang blo'on. Gak cocok banget dengan karisma berkacamatanya seperti orang pintar. Wah, tumben otak Shuu dan Naruto ketuker, walau hanya sementara.

"Aduh Shuu, baru aja lu tadi sms gua buat ketemuan. Masa' sekarang udah lupa? Atau lu pura-pura lupa yah? Ya sudahlan, kita bicara di luar saja."

Tuh kan, Naruto brilian sekali untuk berkelit secepatnya. Mungkin ramuan yang kemarin dia minum itu mempunyai efek tambahan pada otaknya.

Segera saja, Naruto menarik lengan Shuu untuk keluar dari toilet pria. Meninggalkan Neji yang mencoba mencerna ucapan Naruto.

"Jadi, dua anak tadi, janjian bolos jam pelajaran bareng untuk ketemuan? Tch, Dasar anak jaman sekarang," guman Neji sok alim.

Terus, sebenarnya Neji sendiri anak jaman keberapa sih?

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Naruto sudah selesai dengan ritual alamnya di toilet cewek, sementara Shuu, tak jadi dengan panggilan alamnya. Jangan tanya kenapa, author sendiri juga tak tahu jawabannya(?)

Setelah Naruto menjelaskan sikap anehnya tadi di toilet cowok pada Shuu. Mereka kini jalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Parah lu Nar. Masa' gitu aja lu sampai lupa dengan tubuh lu sendiri. Masuk ke toilet cowok dan kepergok Neji senpai. Yang benar saja?" sindir Shuu.

"Oi. Ini juga kan karena lu, gua jadi kayak gini. Lagian gua gak pernah mau jadi cewek. Enak saja maksa gua pakai rok-rok gini, geli tahu. Rambut ini pula, berat banget rasanya nih kepala ada yang ngegantung," omel Naruto sambil menunjuk kuncirtannya di dua sisi kepalanya.

Shuu tertawa. "Yah, lu harus biasa kan. Apa susahnya berperilaku kayak cewek beneran? Gak enak juga ngelihat lu jalan kayak gorilla gitu," Shuu nunjuk kaki Naruto yang jalan agak mengkangkang, kalau cowok sih biasa jalan seperti itu, nah, kalau cewek?

"Enak saja lu nyuruh-nyuruh gua jadi cewek beneran. Gini-gini, gua masih cowok tulen. Jangan harap gara-gara ramuan aneh lu yang kemarin gua minum itu. Juga bisa ngubah gua jadi 'ngondek' beneran. Iih~ amit-amit deh," Naruto bergidik sendiri. Membayangkan dirinya yang 'gemah gemulai', bermake up tebal, mengedipkan mata pada siapa saja, mengayunkan lengannya dengan menggoda, sambil berucap 'Yuk, eike temenin~'.

Jika saja Shuu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dia pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat bayangan dalam otak Naruto.

"Setidaknya lu pura-pura jadi cewek normal, kayak Hinata yang sebisanya pura-pura jadi cowok, dia gak banyak ngomong, diem, nurut, yah, meski kalau jalan sedikit lamban," kata Shuu.

Mendengar nama Hinata, wajah Naruto langsung berbinar. "Oia, Shuu! Perjanjian kita yang kemarin itu masih berlaku lho…" Naruto nyengir bahagia.

"Hah? Yang mana?" sayangnya Shuu belum 'konek' sepenuhnya.

"Ya ampun Shuu. Yang kemarin itu lho. Perjanjian lu nyomblangin gua dengan Hinata. Sedangkan gua nyomblangin lu dengan Ino, sepupu gua. Inget gak?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Oh yang itu," Shuu mengangguk.

"Nah, mumpung lu selalu di dekatnya. Lu bisa cerita tentang kebaikan-kebaikan gua pada Hinata-chan. Buat dia jadi terkesima dengan sosok yang bernama 'Namikaze Naruto' dan semakin kesem-sem sama gua. Hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa senang.

Shuu sweatdrop melihat 'cewek' pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. 'Emangnya kebaikan Naruto apa aja yang bisa gua cerita? Perasaan kagak ada,' batin Shuu. =,='

"Lu tenang aja Shuu. Meski gua sekarang berubah jadi cewek untuk sementara dan gak ada yang ngenalin gua. Gua masih bisa deketin Ino dan jadi teman dekat perempuannya. Gua 'kan sepupunya, jadi gampanglah buat deketin dia dan pengaruhin dia," kata Naruto berbangga diri.

Mereka berdua berhenti jalan, karena sudah sampai di depan kelas Shuu.

"Ingat yah Shuu. Kalau ada perkembangan dengan hubungan gua sama Hinata-chan. Gua bisa jamin, lu akan kencan berdua dengan Ino. Serahkan saja sama gua," dan dengan itu Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kelas barunya, yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Shuu.

Mendangar kalimat 'Kencan berdua dengan Ino.' Membuat Shuu tersenyum membayangkan hal itu beneran terjadi. Oh, pasti indah sekali dunianya saat kencan impiannya itu terjadi.

Shuu berbalik dan membuka pintu kelasnya, yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah seisi kelas. Lagi-lagi Shuu terkejut sekaligus bingung. Sampai akhirnya dia mengerti kalau tepuk tangan itu bukan dituju pada dirinya. Melainkan pada Hinata yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hebat sekali Kuchiki-san. Rangkuman dan penjelasanmu tentang bab ini sangat jelas penyampaiannya pada teman-temanmu," puji Hidan sensei pada Hinata yang masih menunduk sopan.

Salah satu siswi mulai berguman, "Wah, Byakuya-kun keren. Selain wajahnya yang manis dan imut itu, dia juga pintar, ah~ aku mau dong diajari dengan Byakuya-kun." Dan berbagai pendapat 'baik' mulai terdengar yang kebanyakan dari siswi-siswi centil.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum malu sekaligus bangga di depan kelas, yang disambut oleh 'keluhan' manja dari siswi-siswi (lagi).

Firasat Shuu semakin tak enak…

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Niina membereskan bukunya, sementara Naruto mulai mengomel lagi.

"Cepetan Niina, kita ke kantin. Nanti ramen-nya keburu habis. Oh ya, ketemu dulu dengan Shuu dan Hina–hmmp!"

Niina segera membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, sebelum 'cewek' pirang itu beneran keceplosan.

"Iya yah, sabar kek bentar," keluh Niina, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Oi Niina," Kiba memanggil. "Lu mau ke kantin?"

Niina mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Yup. Lu juga mau ke kantin Kiba-kun? Kita bisa bareng ke sana."

"Enggah kok. Gua cuma mau nitip minuman aja sama lu. Mau kan?"

"Lho? Tumben gak mau ke kantin. Kenapa?" tanya Niina heran.

Kiba mendesah, "Gua lagi malas aja Niina."

Melihat Kiba yang murung begitu, Niina sendiri sudah bisa menebak apa alasannya. 'Pasti karena Hinata gak ada, yang biasanya ikut bareng ke kantin,' pikir Niina miris.

Niina pun mengajak Naruto keluar kelas.

"Niina-chan!"

Suara baritone itu terdengar. Niina menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang berperawakan cowok tinggi, lari ke arahnya, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Niina yang lebih pendek dari Hinata.

"Oh Niina-chan. Sejak tadi pagi aku belum bertemu denganmu. Aku 'kan jadi nervous tak sekelas denganmu," guman Hinata yang masih memeluk Niina. Nyaris semua mata di sepanjang koridor menatap mereka heran.

Shuu yang mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, sweatdrop melihatnya. 'Dasar anak perempuan,' batinnya.

Niina sedikit sesak didekap begitu oleh sahabatnya. Dia mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh. "Hina –eh, maksudku…." Niina menoleh ke Shuu meminta jawaban.

"Byakuya, namanya Kuchiki Byakuya," ujar Shuu yang langsung mengerti arti tatapan Niina.

"Oh. Ya Byakuya, kau tak boleh memelukku begitu seenaknya di depan umum," Niina sedikit berjinjit untun berbisik pada Hinata, "Nanti orang mikirnya 'enggak-enggak' sama kita, Hinata. Kau kan sekarang jadi cowok," bisik Niina.

"M-maaf, aku hampir lupa," ujar Hinata.

"Kalau meluk gua, gak apa-apa kok," celetuk Naruto nyengir.

Hinata merona, Niina menyahut, "Minta aja dipeluk ma sahabat lu itu!" tunjuk Niina pada Shuu.

Naruto menoleh ke Shuu, dan Shuu menatapnya balik. "NAJIS!" seru mereka berbarengan.

Niina terkikik geli melihatnya. "Ya udah, kita ke kantin yuk," ajak Niina.

"Maaf Niina-chan, aku gak ikut ke kantin hari ini. Aku mau ke perpus buat ngerjakan tugas fisika dari Itachi sensei," tolak Hinata.

"Jiah, kalau gak ada Hinata-chan gak asyik makannya," celetuk Naruto.

Hinata merona. "M-maaf," dan Hinata pun pamit pergi.

"Gua jadi gak nafsu makan nich," keluh Naruto melihat punggung Hinata menjauh.

"Tumben lu ngomong gitu, biasanya juga makan sendiri biar gak ada Hinata," sindir Shuu, namun Naruto sepertinya mengacuhkannya.

"Ah itu ada Ino," tunjuk Naruto girang. "Gua mau ke sana aja ah, banyak yang mau gua omongin ma dia," Naruto mengerling penuh arti sekilas ke arah Shuu yang sempat merona. Lalu pergi menuju ke kumpulan Ino dengan teman-temannya.

"Hey Yamamoto," panggil Niina. "Lu jadi ke kantin juga gak?"

"Gua lapar. Dan gak bisa ditoleransi untuk saat ini. Kalau lu?" balik tanya Shuu.

"Gua juga harus tetap ke kantin," jawab Niina. 'Masa gua balik ke kelas dan gak ngebawain minuman buat Kiba-kun,' batin Niina.

"Ya udah, kita bareng aja," usul Shuu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Niina. Mereka berdua pun jalan beriringan.

"Oia Hitsune," panggil Shuu.

"Ya?"

"Gak usah manggil gua 'Yamomoto'. Gak capek apa mulut lu ucap nama yang panjang gitu. Panggil gua 'Shuu' aja. Lebih simple 'kan?" saran Shuu.

Niina tersenyum geli. "Oke Shuu. Kalau gitu, lu juga panggil gua Niina dong. Gak usah pakai nama marga juga. Gimana?"

"Sip Niina," Shuu tersenyum sekilas.

Dan mereka terus berjalan menuju kantin, saling mengobrol mengangkrabkan diri, sebagai teman baru. Yeah, **hanya sebagai teman**.

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

"Kuchiki Byakuya! Kenapa kau berhenti! Saya baru menyuruhmu untuk pemanasan. Tapi baru lima putaran saja kau sudah berhenti. Keluarkan semua tenagamu! Jangan lamban seperti anak perempuan!" gertak Pein sensei, guru olahraga yang terkenal akan ke'tegasan'nya.

Hinata baru saja berhenti lari, setengah berlutut, dan menyangga tubuhnya pada lengan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Meski tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi, dan secara spesifik tenaganya bisa lebih besar dan kuat dari dia yang dulunya hanya seorang perempuan. Tapi tetap saja, otot-otot yang ada itu tidak akan bisa berfungsi baik kalau tak pernah dilatih, jadi kalau otot-otot itu mendadak dikompa untuk langsung bekerja pasti hasilnya tak kan maksimal. Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha semampunya, tapi nyatanya dia tak bisa mencapai sepuluh putaran lapangan seperti teman-teman laki-laki yang lain.

Hinata kini menyesal tak menuruti ajakan Niina tadi untuk makan di kantin saat istirahat, tenaganya sudah terkuras dan perutnya mulai keroncongan. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, tugas fisika dari Itachi sensei yang dia kerjakan tadi, bisa dikumpulkan lusa besok.

"Pein sensei!" Shuu yang tadinya istirahat dari pemanasan, pergi menyusul gurunya itu. "Sebaiknya Byakuya di–"

"Diam kau Yamamoto! Saya tidak meminta pendapatmu!" tukas Pein sensei.

Shuu bungkam.

"Kenapa masih diam saja! Cepat lari lagi! Jangan harap saya memberikan toleran pada anak baru sepertimu! Dasar manja!" hardik Pein sensei lagi, mulai berjalan mendekati tempat Hinata yang bahunya gemetar.

Hinata yang masih setengah berlutut, mulai menangis di tempat. Ia tak tahan lagi. Sambil terisak, 'cowok' itu lari lagi menjauhi Pein sensei. Tapi bukannya memutari lapangan, Hinata lari ke pinggir lapangan. Sayangnya, belum sampai di pinggir lapangan, langkah Hinata melambat, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kakinya melemas seperti jel, dan akhirnya dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. 'Cowok' bertampang manis itu pingsan di tengah lapangan.

"Hina–eh, Byakuya!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Kyaaa! Byakuya-kun!"

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Pukul 04.00 pm.

Semua penghuni sekolah, satu persatu mulai meninggalkan wilayah sekolah, menciptakan suasana nyaris sunyi di sepanjang koridor sekolah, ruangan kelas, lapangan, dan lainnya.

Begitu pula dengan ruang kesehatan. Meski di dalamnya ada dua siswa, tapi tetap saja, keduanya sama-sama diam.

'Pemuda' berambut indigo pendek, berbaring di salah satu ranjang. Sementara, 'gadis' berambut kuning cerah yang dikepang dua, duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang tersebut, dia mengenggam sebelah tangan siswa yang berbaring itu.

"Seharusnya lu gak usah maksain diri lu sendiri, Hinata…" lirih 'gadis' itu.

Hinata yang berbaring menutup mata di atas ranjang, menyahuti dengan suara baritonnya, "M-maaf Naruto-kun."

Rupanya dia tidak tidur.

Naruto mendengus. "Kalau saja gua ada di lapangan, dan ngelihat lu dipaksa sama sensei galak itu. Bisa gua pastiin tuh sensei gua beri pelajaran biar mampus!" maki Naruto kesal. Yah, meski dirinya sendiri juga takut dengan Pein sensei, mengingat dia pernah dikejar oleh pein sensei kemarin. Tapi kalau sekarang, Naruto tak perlu susah-susah mau menghajar sensei-nya sendiri, cukup berikan godaan 'ringan', dijamin guru olahraga yang terkenal mesumnya itu pasti kalah –err… atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan, Pein sensei pasti 'tepar.'

Hinata membuka matanya, dan tersenyum. "Tak apa Naruto-kun. Salahku juga yang tidak kuat untuk lari, padahal hanya sepuluh putaran, tapi aku malah pingsan, memalukan saja," lirih Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata. Lu gak boleh bicara kayak gitu." Naruto menggeleng dan mempererat genggamanya di tangan Hinata, membuat 'cowok' itu merona. "Lu tetap harus ingat, siapa jati diri lu sebenarnya. Gak perlu berubah jadi orang lain. Biarlah tubuh kita doang yang berubah untuk sementara gara-gara ramuan yang dibuat dua cecunguk itu (Niina & Shuu). Jangan sampai pendirian kita juga berubah,"

"T-tapi.."

"Dengerin gua Hinata. Gak perlu dengerin ledekan orang lain. Bagi gua, lu tetaplah Hinata yang gua kenal. Seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan Byakuya atau siapa pun. Lu gak sendirian kok, gua juga berada dalam posisi 'gak jelas' seperti ini. See, baru hari pertama saja, tadi gua diajak kencan ma siswa lain–"

"T-terus? K-kau terima?"

"Ya nggak lah. Mana mau gua sama cowok. Gini-gini gua masih naksir cewek, Hinata.." Naruto memasang wajah cemberut dibuat-buat, yang terlihat lucu dimata Hinata.

Hinata terkekeh kecil. Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Nah, Sekarang lu tidur lagi gih, Shizune sensei bilang lu memang butuh istirahat bentar. Gua temenin," saran Naruto.

"T-tapi, Niina-chan dan Shuu mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Gak tahu. Mungkin mereka udah pulang duluan. Tenang saja, nanti gua antar pulang kok. Kalau tubuh lu udah mendingan habis istirahat," Naruto nyengir, lebih untuk menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata merona. "Err… t-terimakasih Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata, matanya mulai meredup. Benar kata Shizune sensei, Hinata masih lelah.

"Sama-sama…"

Detik berikutnya, Hinata terlelap….

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Di sela pintu ruang kesehatan yang sedikit terbuka , ada dua pasang mata yang mengintip. Hijau kehitaman dan coklat keemasan. Niina dan Shuu.

Niina tersenyum. Sekilas, mata Niina seperti melihat sebuah bayangan yang ditampilkan dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela samping ranjang, memperlihatkan pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang tersenyum tulus duduk di sisi ranjang, menggenggam tangan gadis cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang, mengelus rambut indigo panjang milik gadis manis yang terlelap itu. Tampak seperti Naruto asli dan Hinata asli. Namun saat Niina mengerjap bingung, semuanya kembali semula. Manjadi gadis pirang yang menemani pemuda indigo yang terbaring di ranjang.

Meski begitu, bagi Niina, mereka tetaplah Naruto dan Hinata yang sebenarnya.

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Bingung? Saya juga kok *bletak!*

Yah, Dini memang sengaja membuat karakter Naruto dan Hinata tak terlalu melenceng dengan sebenarnya, meski mereka sudah berubah gender. . . ^^

Makasih banget yang mau nunggu nih fict (kalau ada), juga yang di chap lalu, berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan review… XD

**M. Higashikuni:** Yup. Nih udah di update!^^

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan:** thanks yah…. Oh, biar Dini tanyakan dulu sama mereka. Oi Shuu, Niina! Kalian berdua ada niat untuk jadian gak?

Shuu & Niina: "Kagak!"

Sepertinya untuk sementara mereka tak ingin jadian, tapi siapa tahu besok berubah. Xp

**ZephyrAmfoter:** ya gak lah, meski Naruto dan Hinata berubah wujud, tapi Dini tetap membuat hati mereka tetap pada pendirian pertama, tak melenceng seinci pun. XD

**Crunk Riela-chan:** Thanks…^^

**white rose-chan:** kulit Naruto tetep sama. Warna tan tapi manis dan mulus, bukannya warna coklat itu lebih terlihat manis daripada putih pucat. Yah, kayak Titi siuman gitu deh… (artis fav saya tuh*gak ada yang nanya*)

**Akira Tsukiyomi:**Boleh boleh saja. Err… kalau bisa, promosikan juga fict saya yah? (ngarep*ditabok*)

**Fuyu no Hoshi:** hihihi… iya, Tenten kayaknya naksir tuh ma MaleHinata…. Ya-Ha! NaruHina is the best!^^

**sapphirelavender's:** yup. Sudah saya Lanjutkan!^^

**radikulus: **Thanks…XD

**Shaniechan:** Yah, Dini gak mau ilangin sifat asli mereka masing-masing.

**Dhens:** hehehe… Yup, sudah saya Update…^^

* * *

Btw, Dini masih bingung dengan pilihan gender yang sebenarnya. Cocoknya dengan gender apa yah nih fict?

Romance/Drama.

Romance/Friendship.

Romance/Humor.

Atau apa?

**Mohon berbaik hati** untuk meninggalkan **review** yah? Biar Dini semakin semangat Update lagi..^^

Kritik atau saran? ?

**~Dini~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Psst! Udah jangan ganggu mereka lagi," kata Shuu, menarik kembali kepalanya dari sela pintu ruangan kesehatan, diikuti oleh Niina. Perlahan, Shuu menutup pintu tersebut. "Sebenarnya gua masih heran sama lu Niina. Kenapa lu juga mendadak pengen nyomblangin mereka?" tanya Shuu, melirik curiga pada Niina.

"Salah kalau gua juga mau ngebahagiain temen gua?" balik tanya Niina sengit, merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Shuu.

"Bukannya gitu," Shuu mengelak cepat, takut Niina terlampau jauh tuk salah paham. "Gua pikir lu gak suka dengan Naruto. Memangnya lu gak khawatir kalau Hinata didekati anak kayak 'Naruto' itu?" tanya Shuu. Menekan kata Naruto agar Niina menangkap arti terselubung dari pernyataannya barusan. 'Mendingan juga gua ketimbang Naruto,' tambah Shuu dalam hati.

Niina menatap Shuu heran, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum geli –chiri khasnya–. "Gua memang gak suka sikap buruk Naruto yang lebih menonjol di mata gua. Tapi kalau ternyata Hinata suka, yah mau gimana lagi?" Niina mengedikkan bahunya.

Shuu meringis, "Jadi beneran? Hinata juga suka Naruto?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yup. Gua juga baru tahu kalau Naruto suka sama Hinata dari lu, tadi," Niina memijit dagunya, memutar mata hijau-toska-nya ke atas, pose berpikir. "Ck ck ck…. Ternyata masalah cinta mereka berdua hanya sepele itu. Hinata terlalu malu untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto, sementara usaha PDKT Naruto selalu digagalkan terlebih dulu oleh Neji-senpai."

Shuu menahan tawanya, "Lu baru sadar sekarang?" cibirnya,

Merasa diledek, Niina mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Setidaknya mereka punya kesempatan dari musibah ini," tukas Shuu lagi.

"Maksud lu?" tanya Niina berminat, lupa dengan kekesalannya barusan.

Shuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dulu dengan jari telunjuknya, sebelum bertutur panjang, "Dengan perubahan wujud mereka. Hinata bisa belajar untuk lebih percaya diri, pasti dia merasa tidak enak sendiri menjadi laki-laki yang terus-terusan malu, menunduk saat jalan dan pingsan mendadak di depan umum. Mau tak mau dia harus menghilangkan kebiasaannya itu. Naruto juga, dengan tubuh ceweknya. Dia diharuskan berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, tidak ceroboh seperti memasuki toilet cowok seenaknya, melompat girang nyaris menyibak roknya sendiri, dan tingkah konyol lainnya yang sangat tak pantas buat cewek," jelas Shuu.

Niina melongo di hadapan Shuu.

Merasa bangga, Shuu menambahi lagi, "Yang lebih utamanya lagi. Dengan keadaan mereka yang senasib, membuat mereka akan semakin dekat. Lama-kelamaan Hinata akan lupa dengan kegugupannya jika berdekatan dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto tak perlu takut diinterupsi pdkt-nya oleh Neji-senpai, dia 'kan tidak mengenali wujud Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarang."

Niina mengangguk, menatap kagum pada Shuu. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menatap lurus mata coklat keemasan Shuu di balik kacamata persegi tanpa bingkai milik Shuu.

Shuu mulai merasa tak enak, ia mendadak gugup ketika perempuan berambut kuning kecoklatan di hadapannya itu memegang kedua bahu Shuu.

"Shuu…" guman Niina lirih.

"Y-ya?"

Niina menelan ludah sebelum berkata dengan sangat serius…

.

.

.

"Lu memang pantas jadi 'Tuan sok Pintar'!" Niina tersenyum geli.

Shuu mendelik, "Sialan lu!" umpatnya. 'Bikin gua hampir jantungan saja!' tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

**R O M A N C E**

**Disclamer:** tentu saja dari guru kami semua, **Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: AU, bahasa nyantai, nyaris tak mengikuti EYD tapi tetap berusaha agar enak dibaca.

Perubahan gender (untuk sementara) pada Naruto dan Hinata. Dan munculnya dua OC buatan Author, **Yamamoto Shuu** dan **Hitsune Niina.**

Berhubung gender berubah jadi Humor, tak bisa dihindari akan adanya OOC yang sedikit terselip sesekali. XD

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada masalah 'berat' yang menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Seperti prediksi Shuu, Naruto dan Hinata mulai belajar untuk terbiasa dengan wujud baru mereka.

Satu hari ini dilewati Naruto tanpa kelupaan untuk tidak memasuki toilet cowok lagi, tak perlu diingatkan lagi oleh Hinata maupun Niina untuk menekan rok sailornya saat angin mendadak datang (hari-hari sebelumnya, semua mata siswa selalu mencari 'Misa' saat angin melambai roknya, karena dia satu-satunya siswi yang selalu mengkangkang saat kejadian itu). Meski kebiasaan buruk 'Misa' saat makan ramen sambil ngakak masih belum bisa dihilangkan. Setidaknya ada kemajuan.

Hinata sendiri juga sama. Dengan arahan Shuu, dia mulai belajar olahraga saat subuh, seperti push up, shit up, jogging, dan lainnya. Membiasakan ototnya yang baru agar tak jadi bahan tertawa lagi. Mulai terbiasa untuk bicara dengan siswa lain tanpa gugup, berjalan tak terlampau lambat seperti puteri solo dua hari yang lalu. Meski juga Hinata belum bisa menghilangkan rona merahnya saat melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya, setidaknya 'Byakuya' tak pingsan lagi hanya karena sentuhan atau godaan 'Misa' –Kejadian tempo hari itu selalu membuat Shuu mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, dan Niina yang menjedotkan dahinya sendiri pada meja atau dinding terdekat saking kesalnya (bayangin aja ada 'cowok' mendadak pingsan karena 'cewek')

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Bel pertanda habisnya batas waktu pelajaran terakhir hari ini berbunyi. Seperti biasa, satu persatu penghuni kelas keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka belajar itu.

Naruto yang baru keluar beberapa langkah dari pintu kelas, langsung terhenti saat mendengar seruan seseorang.

"Naru–eh– Misa!" Byakuya a.k.a Hinata memanggilnya.

Biasanya, Naruto tak pernah menoleh saat orang menyebut nama 'Misa', karena dia sendiri kadang lupa dengan nama samarannya sendiri. Tapi kalau yang memanggil suara baritone 'Byakuya' yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan telinganya, Naruto pasti menoleh pada 'cowok' itu dengan menampilkan cengirannya.

"Ya Hina– ehm, maksud gua, Byakuya?"

…tapi nyatanya mereka sama-sama belum terbiasa dengan nama samaran mereka.

"Kau lihat Niina?" tanya Hinata, setelah langkahnya sudah berhenti di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, "Kenapa cari orang yang gak ada? Gua gak dihargai nih di sini?" sindir Naruto setengah bercanda.

"M-maaf, B-bukannya gitu. Aku mencari Niina, karena aku ada perlu dengannya," bela Hinata, kegugupannya mulai muncul karena takut menyingggung Naruto.

"Ohh…" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Sayang sekali Hin–Ehm, Byakuya , lu terlambat. Soalnya tadi gua lihat Niina udah pergi sambil nyeret Shuu yang tadi berdiri di belakang lu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk di balik punggung Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja. Shuu yang tadi mengikutinya di belakang kini juga ikut menghilang. Wajah Hinata berkerut menyadari itu.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya agar jelas melihat raut Hinata yang berubah.

"Aku heran saja, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Niina dan Shuu seperti menjauh dariku? Tapi kalau di rumah sikap Shuu biasa saja," kata Hinata heran, lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Misa, apa kau tau? Sejauh mana hubungan mereka?"

Naruto mengatup kedua mulutnya dengan tangannya, menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. Tak ingin membuat Hinata tersinggung, tapi nyatanya tetap membuat Hinata tersinggung.

"Apanya yang lucu?" protes Hinata, sedikit kesal.

"hehehe… tidak, tidak ada kok," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. 'Masa lu gak sadar Hinata, mereka sengaja begitu supaya kita bisa berduaan terus,' tambah Naruto geli dalam hati.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Ya sudah kalau gitu, biar besok saja aku menemuinya."

"Tunggu!" Naruto mencegat Hinata, "Kalau boleh tahu, lu ada perlu apa dengan Niina?" tanya Naruto, tak bisa menyimpan rasa penasarannya lebih lama.

"Ah… i-itu… ano…" entah kenapa sikap gugup Hinata kembali, "Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin minta tolong pada Niina."

"Kenapa gak minta bantuan gua saja?" tawar Naruto.

"E-eh? Apa gak ngeropotin nantinya?" tanya Hinata ragu, meski hatinya agak senang mendengar tawaran Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak," Naruto cengir sambil menggeleng, membuat kedua kuncirtan rambut pirangnya berayun ke samping.

Hinata merona, "Terima kasih…."

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

"Jadi ini rumah lu Hinata?" tanya Naruto, menatap tulisan kanji 'Kediaman Hyuuga' di depan gapura bermodel jepang tradisional tapi tetap kentara kemewahannya.

Hinata –berdiri di samping Naruto– mengangguk. "Iya. Haah, padahal baru lima hari aku meninggalkan rumah ini untuk ikut tradisi Hyuuga, tapi rasanya udah kangen sekali," Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau memang ada barang lu yang ketinggalan, kenapa gak kirim email saja sama saudara lu? Minta sama dia buat ngirimin barang lu, beres kan?" usul Naruto asal.

Hinata sweatdrop. "Tapi Naruto-kun. Kalau aku lakuin itu, nanti barangnya malah dikirim ke Suna. Keluargaku 'kan tahunya aku ada di Suna sekarang."

"Iya ya, hehehe… gua lupa," kata Naruto nyengir, menggaruk pipinya malu. "Terus? Gimana caranya kita masuk ke kamar lu?" tanyanya.

"Itu dia masalahnya, a-aku juga belum berpikir caranya gimana," jawab Hinata bingung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik punggung mereka.

Sejenak tubuh Naruto dan Hinata menegang saat sadar siapa pemilik suara familiar itu. Menelan ludah dengan kompaknya, menoleh pun dengan kompaknya, mereka berdua terkejut pun dengan kompaknya. Haah… kekompakan mereka mungkin tanda 'keserasian' mereka berdua.

Hyuuga Neji. Menatap penuh curiga pada tokoh sejoli favorite kita.

"H-hai Neji-senpai," sapa Naruto, nyengir.

Neji meliriknya, meneliti cewek pirang yang akhir-akhir ini sering menarik perhatiannya. "Kau lagi," gumannya sinis, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang mendadak jadi sarang kupu-kupu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"A…aku hanya kebetulan lewat di sini. Yah, dengan Hina–eh, maksudku Byakuya," Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Pandangan Neji beralih pada Hinata, gantian matanya yang sempat terpaku dengan mata 'cowok' di hadapannya itu. Namun hanya sekilas karena Hinata langsung menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata sama kakaknya.

"Kami tadi hanya kagum dengan rumah Neji-senpai," sahut Naruto lagi, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Neji agar tidak terus menatap penuh selidik pada Hinata. "Makanya, kami tadi berhenti sebentar, untuk melihat-lihat arsitektur rumah Neji-senpai yang sangat indah," ngarang Naruto asal. Terbesit rasa bangga karena menemukan ide bagus untuk berkelit cepat.

Neji kembali menatap Naruto, "Dari mana kau tahu ini rumahku?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

'Dieeng~'

Bagaikan ada sound effect komedi yang memalukan untuk mendramatisiskan penyesalan Naruto atas ucapannya barusan. Ah, bukannya berkelit dengan pintar, malah kembali jatuh di lubang yang dalam.

Naruto merasa mati kutu di tempatnya.

Beda dengan Neji, yang entah kenapa dirinya kini merasa di atas awan. 'Benar dugaanku, nih cewek memang salah satu fansku. Buktinya dia sampai nyari letak rumahku,' batinnya tersenyum bangga.

"M-maafkan kami," Hinata ber-ojigi, merasa dia perlu ambil ahli saat ini. "K-kami gak bermaksud buruk kok. Kalau begitu kami sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Biar Ni–eh–Neji senpai tidak merasa terganggu lagi," kata Hinata. Sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, nyaris saja ia keceplosan memanggil 'nii san' pada Neji. Bisa gawat nantinya.

"Tunggu!" Neji menyela, mencegat dua kohai-nya itu untuk pergi. "Kenapa tak singgah dulu untuk minum teh?" tawar Neji.

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut. Neji sendiri juga heran dengan ajakan yang ia lontarakan barusan.

"Ehm, maksudku. Mungkin kalian mau mencoba teh hijau tradisi keluarga Hyuuga? Bagaimana?"

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya dua puluh meter dari depan rumah Hyuuga, di belokan jalan, sebuah kepala berambut kuning kecoklatan, sedikit menyembul di balik dinding. Mata hijau toska-nya tertuju pada Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji.

"Wah! Mereka masuk ke rumahnya Hinata!" pekik Niina.

Shuu –berdiri bersandar pada dinding di belakang Niina– menghela nafas. Tak mengindahkan perkataan Niina, ia berucap, "Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Gua capek buntutin mereka terus," keluhnya.

Niina berbalik, menatap pemuda berkacamata itu, "Gak ada ide biar kita juga masuk ke rumah Hinata diam-diam?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Shuu mendelik, "Gila! Ide jadi penguntit mereka saja itu sudah ide buruk yang gua setujuin dengan lu. Jangan berpikir yang lebih buruk lagi, oke?" kata Shuu, ia berbalik untuk pulang.

Niina mengikutinya dari belakang, "Tapi, kulihat pagarnya Hinata tak begitu tinggi. Mungkin kita bisa melompatinya," usul Niina, masih ngotot.

"Resikonya terlalu tinggi. Lu lakuin aja ndiri," ujar Shuu tak acuh.

"Tega nih? Ngebiarin gua ngelakuin sendiri? Gimana kalau nanti gua jatuh pas manjat pagarnya, belum lagi ada tiga anjing penjaga yang gua ingat dipelihara keluarganya Hinata itu. Kalau misalnya nanti gua juga dituduh pencuri, terus dikejar masa, habis gitu digebukin sampai–"

"Niina!" sela Shuu, berhenti jalan dan berbalik menghadap Niina.

Niina nyengir, "Jadi gimana? Berubah pikiran?"

Shuu mendelik. "Jangan harap!"

"Ohh.. jadi beneran mau ninggalin gua? Tega lu sama teman cewek sendiri," cibir Niina.

"Gua gak mau ninggalin lu kok,"

Niina tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya.

"Tapi…" tambah Shuu. Terlihat ada aura hitam sebagai background menyeramkan Shuu, dia meraih tangan Niina, "Gua paksa lu untuk pulang sekarang!" dan dia menyeret Niina.

"Hey! Lepasin! Gua belum mau pulang!"

"Harus! Biar gua gak kepikiran lu yang sering nekat itu!"

"Ah~ Shuu! Gak mau! Gua teriak nich yah?"

"Ho..? Gitu? Tega lu kalau gua nanti digebukin?"

Niina bungkam, tak berhenti memberontak lagi.

Shuu tersenyum mengejek, merasa bangga menang dari perdebatan mereka kali ini.

Tanpa sadar… tangan Shuu masih terus menggenggam tangan Niina.

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. . .

Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdampingan, sedangkan Neji sebagai tuan rumah, duduk di sebrang meja di hadapan mereka. Sementara menunggu teh hijau yang dibuat oleh pelayan Hyuuga, mereka mengobrol ringan.

Yang paling dominan menobrol diantara mereka adalah Naruto. Dia senang, karena akhirnya bisa bercakap dengan calon 'calon kakak ipar' tanpa beban dan tak ada lagi pelototan menyeramkan dari Neji. Sebaliknya, Neji kadang tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, entah dalam arti apa.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata. Dia gelisah, karena sadar akan tatapan penuh selidik dari Neji yang sesekali tertuju padanya. Dan akhirnya, ketakutannya terbukti.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan mata itu?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia dengar dan selalu dihindari Hinata dari teman-temannya selama ini, terlontar juga dari mulut Neji.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Neji melanjutkan, "Apa kau ada kerabat dengan Hyuuga? Tapi setahuku, aku tak pernah mendengar nama marga Kuchiki di silsilah keluargaku?" tanya Neji penuh selidik.

Terbesit pikiran negative di otak Neji. Mungkin pemuda di hadapannya itu adalah anak gelap dari ayahnya. Lalu saat ini ia sengaja mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga, seperti dalam film-film. Mungkin 'Byakuya' ingin merebut semua ahli waris dari Neji yang notabe satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga Hyuuga. Atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi, membantai semua keluarga Hyuuga demi balas dendam karena dirinya dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri, dan–

"Itu kotak lens," sahut Naruto. Membuyarkan pikiran buruk Neji, yang kini teralih pada 'cewek' itu.

"Kotak lens?"

"Iya. Mata Byakuya sebenarnya rabun. Dia gak terbiasa mengunakan kacamata. Makanya pake kotak lens sejak smp," karang Naruto, terpaksa berbohong demi menutupi identitas mereka sesuai peritah Tsunade sensei, lagian siapa yang percaya dengan wujud yang bisa berubah gender?

"Begitu ya? Tapi kenapa warna lavender?" tanya Neji, masih belum percaya dengan alasan 'Misa'.

"Karena itu warna favoritenya," kalau yang ini Naruto tak berdusta, benar kan?

Seorang laki-laki menyukai warna lavender? Tak masuk akal. Tapi karena yang berbicara adalah 'Misa', maka Neji mencoba untuk percaya.

Pelayan Hyuuga datang, menyuguhkan tiga cangkir teh hijau. Mereka menyeruputnya, dan obrolan ringan berlanjut. Sampai akhirnya Hinata sadar akan apa tujuannya kemari. 'Cowok' indigo itu mencari alasan numpang ke toilet agar bisa punya kesempatan mengambil barangnya di kamar. Awalnya Neji ingin mengantar, sekalian mengawasi 'Byakuya' yang masih ia curigai itu. Namun Naruto mencegatnya.

"Gak usah mengantar Byakuya! Maksud gua, err… gua gak mau ditinggalin Neji-senpai sendirian di sini. Ini kan masih rumah asing bagi gua," Naruto merajuk dengan pupil eyes-nya, yang pasti membuat Neji luluh juga.

Tapi malangnya, Naruto harus menyesali perkataannya barusan. Karena setelah Hinata pergi, Neji berpindah tempat duduk di samping Naruto, menggantikan Hinata.

Neji menaruh lengannya di punggung sofa belakang Naruto, sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, berdehem, ia berguaman, "Jadi Misa, di mana rumahmu?"

Cuma firasat Naruto atau apa, nada suara Neji terdengar dibuat menggoda? Dengan senyuman tipisnya pula.

Naruto bergidik. Kali ini dia lebih memilih diberikan death glare oleh Neji seperti biasa, daripada diberikan tatapan penuh… err… cinta? Siapa saja, tolong Naruto yang merasa mual saat ini…

.

.

Kau harus banyak berterimakasih pada Naruto, Hinata…

**Bersambung…**

**A/N: **Romance NaruHina blom keluar nih… DX, di chap depan baru Dini tampakkan yah… itu pun kalau gak bosan lihat fict ini…

Ohya, kunjungin karya author collab keluarga NH juga yah: **Shuamarillys SV-03 Family** *promosi*

* * *

Thanks udah yang mau review di chap kemarin..^^

**Akira Tsukiyomi:** sama2..^^ maksudnya mau bals dendam gitu sama Pein yang udah marahin Hinata, tapi cara balas dendamnya pake perempuan gitu.. XD…

**ZephyrAmfoter:** Di sini, aku buat semua Akatsuki yang jadi guru, makanya aku pilih Pein aja jadi guru olahraga,, klo tanda kumis Naruto, anggap aja ketutup ma bedak yang dioleskan Niina. Nah masalah matanya Hinata, udah ada di atas… tolong dikoreksi lagi yah klo ada kurang, kadang saya lupa dengan hal-hal sepenting itu.. ):

**M. Higashikuni:** justru karena tabiat dewa jashinnya itu, Tsunade gak mau dia pegang guru agama, jadi dialihkan ke biologi.. *author ngeles/ Plakk*

**nimarmine:** memang, Naruto female sungguh tak elit.. XD

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**: Iya! Dah Update!^^

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan:** hehehe…. Si Oro? Err… saya juga gak tahu kapan, tapi tenang saja, dia pasti balik. Kalo gak si Niina n Shuu pasti uring-uringan.. XD

**Magrita loves NaruHina:** Thanks…^^ yup, udah update!

**Shaniechan:** hehehe… iya, Niina masih suka sama Kiba, gak tahu deh nantinya gimana.. *suil suil gaje*

**white rose-chan**: iya, Byakuya dicurigai, thanks yang udah diingetin, saya hampir lupa dengan hal sepenting itu. DX… sekali lagi terima kasih yah..

**Tanigawa Rizumi-chan**: hehehe,, hayo Shuu n Niina, kalian ada yang tegur tuh.. Xp

**Ray Ichioza**: punya bayangan buat pairing ShuuxNiina? Wah, kalau dibandingkan dengan inspirasimu, saya pasti kalah jauh… *pundung*, oke, saya juga udah satu minggu gak buka ffn, tunggu review dari saya.. hahaha..*geplaked*

* * *

Ada yang masih berkenan untuk **Review**? Please… bantuannya?

**~Dini~**


	5. Chapter 5

DI TENGAH PADANG bunga, seseorang perempuan muda berlari sambil tertawa dan berseru kepada seorang lelaki yang mengejarnya di belakang. "Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, Shuu!" Senyum perempuan itu begitu mempesona.

Shuu berusaha untuk mengimbanginya, tangannya terjulur untuk menangkap gadis berambut kuning tersebut. "Kena kau!" kedua tangan Shuu berhasil melingkari pinggul perempuan itu dari belakang, menghentikan pergerakannya. Sejenak perempuan itu menjerit kaget. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Shuu memutar badan perempuan itu agar menghadapnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi, Ino."

Senyum perempuan itu lenyap. Mata hijau toskanya menatap Shuu dengan keterkejutannya. Ia lalu mendorong Shuu menjauh darinya. "Aku bukan Ino," lirihnya.

Raut wajah Shuu juga tak kalah terkejutnya. "...Niina?"

Seseorang menjitak kepala Shuu. "Bangun!"

Yamamoto Shuu tersentak bangun dari mimpi anehnya. Dengan linglung ia melihat mata seisi kelas tertuju padanya. Juga ada Konan sensei yang berdiri di samping mejanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Habis mimpi indah yah? Yamamoto-san?" sindir Konan dengan nada sinis.

…

**R O M A N C E**

**Disclamer:** tentu saja dari guru kami semua, **Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: AU, OOC.

Perubahan gender (untuk sementara) pada Naruto dan Hinata. Dan munculnya dua OC buatan Author, **Yamamoto Shuu** dan **Hitsune Niina.**

Mengingatkan lagi untuk nama samaran, Naruto=Misa dan Hinata=Byakuya.

…

Sudah satu bulan lamanya sejak insiden tak terduga menimpa Naruto dan Hinata. Memaksakan mereka untuk menjalani hidup dengan wujud berbeda dari sebelumnya. Selama ini mereka sudah bisa menghadapi hal-hal baru itu, karena mereka tak sendirian, ada Shuu dan Niina yang siap membantu mereka.

Tapi, untuk hari ini saja, Hinata mulai meragukan kemampuan mereka untuk menghadapi 'cobaan' ini...

Saat ini, pada jam istirahat sekolah, Hinata bersama Niina berada di ruang kesehatan dengan Shizune sensei. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal penting tentang Naruto.

Niina baru saja menyampaikan kecurigaannya dan meminta klarifikasi yang pasti dari Shizune sensei. Apa dugaannya itu benar?

Hinata menatap penuh harap pada Shizune, berharap agar Shizune tidak mengiyakan dugaan Niina yang terdengar tak masuk akal di telinga Hinata. Sayangnya doa Hinata tak terkabul.

Shizune terus mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Niina, sambil membolak-balik buku bacaannya. Tangannya lalu berhenti pada halaman yang menurutnya tepat untuk dibaca.

"Itu wajar saja terjadi pada Naruto," Shizune mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kepada dua muridnya. "Obat yang diciptakan Shuu dan Niina itu sudah berhasil mengubah wujudnya dan juga struktur-struktur organ di dalam tubuhnya. Jadi ada kemungkinan besar dugaan Niina benar."

"Tuh kan! Apa gue bilang!" Niina menjetikkan jarinya dengan semangat.

"Niina-chan, ini bukan kabar yang bagus." tegur Hinata agak kesal dengan teman satunya itu.

Niina menunduk malu. "Maaf,"

Shizune mendesah kecewa, "Perasaannya berubah sangat sensitive, emosi yang meluap-luap, rasa nyeri tak tertahankan pada perut dan hanya bisa teratasi oleh obat 'khusus cewek' yang diberikan Niina. Tidak salah lagi, Naruto mengalami gejala PMS."

Hinata memucat.

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan style rambut hitam yang selalu tampak berantakan, duduk di salah satu sisi kantin bersama teman perempuannya. Ia menlap sejenak kacamata perseginya sebelum ia gunakan lagi.

Perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini. Lelaki bernama Yamamoto Shuu itu mulai berpikir lagi. _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ pikirnya melayang. Mungkin dia malu karena tadi pertama kalinya ia tertidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung terlebih lagi ia juga dipermalukan oleh guru yang tidak terima dengan tingkah buruknya.

_Ini semua gara-gara Niina_

Yah, karena malam suntuk sebelumnya, Shuu habiskan dengan mendengar celotehan Niina dari telepon seluler. Awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan tentang Naruto dan Hinata, juga tentang berapa lamanya mereka harus menunggu kedatangan Orochimaru. Tapi entah kenapa, pembicarann mendadak mengalir pada curhatan Niina. Sebagai teman barunya, Shuu coba mendengarkan. Dan sekarang dia mulai menyesali apa yang sudah dia dengar.

Apa coba yang biasa dicurhatkan teman perempuanmu? Pasti tidak jauh dengan namanya kisah asmara. Apalagi, selama pembicaraan itu, Niina tak hentinya mengucapkan nama Kiba, Kiba, dan Kiba. Ugh! Sungguh menyebalkan.

Shuu tahu, ada yang salah dengannya. Namun dia merasa bodoh karena dia tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya sangat gelisah seperti ini.

Naruto mengerang.

Shuu melirik temannya. Heran karena Naruto belum juga pergi memesan makanan. Naruto yang kini memiliki rambut pirang panjang itu, menundukkan kepala di atas meja, tangannya terus menekan perutnya.

"Kalau elu lapar, cepat gih pesan mie ramen kesukaan lu. Apa mau gue yang pesankan?" tawar Shuu.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" gertak Naruto.

Shuu terlonjak kaget, seluruh mata di sekitar mereka sontak tertuju pada mejanya.

_Apa-apaan nih anak_, batin Shuu.

Naruto menengadah. Wajahnya terihat pucat dan berkerut menahan nyeri, keringat menetes dari keningnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Shuu mulai khawatir.

"Lu gak apa-apa kan, Misa?"

"Buruk," lirih Naruto, ia melemas menatap Shuu. "Ugh, antarin gue ke toilet yah? Please!"

Kini Shuu sweat dropp di tempat. _Sejak kapan nih anak minta dianterin, ke toilet cewek lagi? Apa gak salah tuh?_

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Hinata dan Niina berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju bagian sisi barat gedung sekolah, mereka tampak berlari kecil sambil membawa bungkusan plastik di tangan Niina.

"Untung gue bawa persiapan," guman Niina diantara lari kecilnya.

Sesampainya mereka di depan toilet, tampak Shuu yang berdiri di antara pintu toilet cowok dan cewek, bersandar di dinding seraya menampilkan wajah bosannya.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Niina dengan suara kecilnya agar tak terdengar siswa lain.

"Tuh," Shuu menunjuk pintu toilet cewek dengan ujung jempolnya. "Dari tadi di dalam."

Niina segera masuk ke dalam toilet cewek. Hinata hendak mengikutinya, namun Shuu sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Eits, mau kemana lu?" tanya Shuu sinis.

Hinata menatap Shuu bingung.

"Bya-ku-ya," Shuu mengeja nama samaran Hinata dengan jelas. "Lu itu cowok, dan toilet ini khusus cewek. Jangan membuat keributan di sini, oke?"

Hinata tersenyum malu, "Maaf, aku hampir melupakan hal itu."

Tak lama, Niina kembali keluar seorang diri tanpa Naruto. Raut wajahnya panik. "Gawat," kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat bahu Hinata menegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shuu, kembali berdiri tegak dari sandarannya.

"Itu.. –Nar– Misa, gara-gara abis lihat darahnya sendiri dia pingsan," terang Niina.

"Darah!" Shuu melotot. "Darah apaan?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Shuu, Niina menarik-narik lengan Hinata dengan panik. "Gimana nih?" Niina tampak bingung.

"Ka-kalau gitu bawa ke ruang kesehatan saja, biar Shizune sensei yang nanganin," saran Hinata.

"Oke. Sekarang lu bawa dia ke sana gih," pinta Niina.

"A-aku yang bawa?"

"Ya iyalah, gue mana bisa angkat Misa. Lu kan sekarang cowok, jadi lu aja." Niina menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam toilet. "Ayo cepetan, mumpung gak ada siswi lain di dalam."

Meninggalkan Shuu yang lagi-lagi berdiri sendiri di depan toilet. "Apes, gue dicuekin," gumannya.

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya," ujar Shizune sensei setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang berbaring di atas ranjang.

Shuu mendengus "Apa dia gak terlalu berlebihan? Masa' abis lihat darahnya sendiri saja langsung pingsan?" celetuknya tidak habis pikir.

"Itu wajar saja, ini 'kan pertama kalinya bagi Naruto," bela Niina.

"Tapi dia gak perlu sehisteris itu sampe pingsan? Bukannya sikapnya itu terlalu ke-ce-wek-an," tukas Shuu dengan penekanan jelas pada kata terakhirnya.

"Lah? Naruto kan memang cewek." balas Niina tak mau kalah. "Buktinya kami sekarang sering nonton bareng drama opera di rumah kos, kadang kami sampe nangis bareng di depan tv. Belum lagi kami sering bicarain tentang artis cowok yang ganteng-ganteng," Niina terkikik geli.

"Ya tuhan," bisik Shuu terkejut. "Niina! Di mana sebenarnya letak otak lu?" dia mengetuk ubun-ubun Niina. "Gue pikir selama ini lu jagain Naruto dengan baik. Gak taunya lu malah ngeracunin otak Naruto dengan hal-hal gak pantas untuknya."

Niina balas melotot pada Shuu. "Lu juga sama saja kan?" dia menunjuk dada Shuu. "Gue tahu kok, kalau lu sering ngajak Hinata nonton aksi tinju, gulat, atau apalah namanya itu yang menyajikan kekerasan. Sampe-sampe akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering memamerkan lengannya yang katanya akan tumbuh otot kalau sering dia latih. Apa-apaan tuh?"

"Ya..." Shuu berdehem sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang bagus. "Itu gue lakuin supaya Hinata terlihat lebih maco."

"Lantas? Apa bedanya dengan yang gue lakuin?"

"Tentu saja beda."

"Menurut gue sama saja."

"Beda, Niina!"

"Sama, Shuu!"

"Kalian berdua, tolong hentikan itu!" suara berat dari teguran Hinata menyadarkan Shuu dan Niina. "Kalau kalian ribut melulu, Naruto-kun gak bisa tenang dengan tidurnya," ujar Hinata sambil melirik Naruto yang berbaring di atas ranjang.

Raut wajah Naruto tampak tak tenang dengan alis yang agak berkerut.

"Hinata benar, Naruto butuh istirahat sebentar. Aku akan pergi memberikan izin untuknya agar tak perlu mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya," terang Shizune sensei. "Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas sekarang. Jam istirahat sekolah sudah habis."

"Hai' sensei," Niina mengangguk diikuti Shuu.

"Apa boleh aku tetap berada di sini?" harap Hinata. "A-aku ingin..." Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya yang tampak jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat Naruto masih berbaring di ranjang.

Shizune menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau boleh menemani Naruto di sini. Lagipula aku belum makan siang (aku ingin pergi bentar)."

Hinata tersenyum, "Terima kasih sensei," ujarnya seraya menunduk.

Niina yang melihatnya, juga hendak berubah pikiran. "Gimana kalau aku juga–"

Shuu menepuk bahu Niina. "Tidak, kita tetap kembali ke kelas," tegasnya.

Niina menghela nafas, "Baiklah... Shuu-sensei," sindirnya mengejek di akhir kata.

"Jangan mulai... Niina... lu gak bol–" suara Shuu semakin mengecil bersamaan dengan larinya keluar ruang kesehatan untuk mengejar Niina yang terlebih dahulu pergi.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Naruto berbaring. Memberanikan diri, perlahan Hinata meraih telapak tangan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

Dia menatap sayu siswi berambut kuning yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang itu. "Kali ini..." Hinata berbisik, "...giliranku yang menjagamu... Naruto-kun..."

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Naruto terbangun tepat beberapa menit setelah jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Selagi para penghuni sekolah mulai bersiap pulang, Naruto malah menggerutu di atas ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Dia sedikit panik merasa tubuhnya sulit digerakan karena obat yang diberikan Shizune.

"Istirahatlah sebentar lima belas menit sebelum pulang, Naruto. Tubuhmu masih belum kuat," kata Shizune sensei.

Naruto menggeleng. "Gak bisa sensei. Gue harus pulang sekarang juga." Naruto duduk di ranjang dan berdiri namun hampir terjatuh lagi jika tak ada Hinata yang memapahnya.

"Biar aku menggendongmu, Naruto-kun,"

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut. "Oh, tidak, tidak perlu Hinata. Gue bisa jalan sendiri."

"Hinata benar, Naruto. Biarkan saja dia yang mengantarmu sampai pulang. Hinata pasti bisa. Lagian yang menggendongmu dari kamar mandi ke sini adalah Hinata," kata Shizune.

"Menggendongku?" ulang Naruto. "Oh tidak... kenapa begini ceritanya? Seharusnya kan gue yang gendong Hinata, kenapa malah gue yang digendong? Ugh, Shuu pasti sudah tertawain gue," bisik Naruto sambil pundung di atas ranjang.

Shizune sweatdrop.

"N-naruto-kun.." Hinata mencari cara untuk membujuknya. "Kau boleh menggendongku kok."

Bahu Naruto menegang.

"M-maksudku... kalau tubuh kita masing-masing sudah kembali..." Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya seraya menunduk. "T-tapi kalau sekarang... tubuhku kan lebih besar darimu, jadi tak terlihat aneh kalau aku yang menggendongmu."

Perlahan Naruto menengadah. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata berdiri membelakangi Naruto, agak menunduk membiarkan lengan Naruto melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Dan Hinata pun berdiri tegak sambil menggendong Naruto di belakangnya.

"Hinata..." Naruto berbisik. "Janji yah, setelah semuanya kembali seperti semula," Naruto nyengir. "Gantian aku yang menggendongmu."

Shizune double sweatdrop. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum geli juga melihat wajah 'cowok' Hinata memerah. Tampak lucu.

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Hinata sesekali menunduk malu ketika ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sambil menggendong Naruto di belakangnya. Tak banyak siswa yang belum pulang, melihat mereka sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan heran siswa lain.

"Gue gak ngelihat Shuu dan Niina. Kemana mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sudah pulang," jawab Hinata.

"Hinata," Naruto berbisik.

"Y-ya?"

"Makin hari, gue jadi makin takut kalau ketemu dengan kakak lu."

Hinata menahan tawanya. Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau Neji –yang tak pernah disangka Hinata– tertarik dengan 'Misa', alias wujud cewek dari Naruto. Hinata juga tak habis pikir, secepat itu kepopuleran Misa menjadi siswi yang diidamkan para siswa kebanyakan di sekolah mereka. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto yang sekarang cantik juga.

'Ah, tapi Naruto-kun yang dulu jauh lebih tampan!' pikir Hinata sambil merona.

"Gua pikir, ide lu bagus juga Hinata," kata Naruto.

"E-eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Lu gak lihat yah? Itu kan kakak lu yang berdiri di seberang lapangan," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Neji dengan dagunya. "Dari tadi dia melihat kita." Naruto yang berada di gendongan Hinata, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Hinata. "Dan sepertinya... dia cemburu." Naruto menyeringai kecil.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Senangkah? Karena kini ia bisa menghirup lebih dalam bau sampo rambut Naruto yang terurai di sisi pipinya, dan rangkulan hangatnya yang mungkin bisa saja membuat Hinata dulu pingsan.

Ataukah Hinata harus lari terbirit-birit? Karena Neji dengan aura pembunuh, dari jauh menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin segera menguliti Hinata hidup-hidup, membakarnya, dan melemparkan dagingnya pada sekumpulan anjing yang kelaparan.

Yaiks, Hinata sendiri tak mampu membayangkannya. Segera ia percepat langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah, sebelum dugaan anehnya benar-benar terjadi.

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Sementara itu, Shuu dan Niina, baru saja turun tangga ke lantai dasar. Kali ini mereka tidak ingin mengikuti lagi Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah berunding, hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata pulang berdua saja, sedangkan mereka, punya acara sendiri.

"Cepetan Shuu," desak Niina, berjalan lebih cepat dari Shuu.

Shuu tak menurutinya, masih tetap berjalan santai di belakang Niina. "Gak perlu buru-buru, gua yakin tiket konsernya belum habis."

Niina menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan berkacak pinggang. "Tapi Shuu, makin cepet kita beli tiketnya, kita bisa dapat tempat duduk yang bagus!"

Shuu memutar bola matanya. "Hah, memang apa bagusnya band Taka," katanya sambil berjalan melewati Niina.

"Tentu saja mereka hebat!" Niina tak mau kalah. "Band Taka itu band favoriteku dan Hinata!"

"Oh ya?" Shuu masih tampak bosan. "tapi gua rasa cuma lu yang begitu fanatik, sementara Hinata biasa-biasa saja," sindir Shuu.

"Shuu!" seseorang menyela. Bukan Niina yang memanggil.

Di depan, tampak Ino melambai pada Shuu.

"Hai Ino," Shuu tersenyum sumringah melihat Ino mendatanginya.

Ino balas tersenyum, tampak cantik di mata Shuu. "Kebetulan sekali Shuu,"

"Kebetulan?" ulang Shuu tak mengerti.

"Iya," Ino mengangguk. "Em.. begini, besok lusa kan ulang tahun ayahku. Aku ingin membelikannya hadiah tentang hal yang berbau otomotif, tapi aku tak begitu tau tentang hal itu. Nah, kudengar dari Naruto, kamu mengemari otomotif. Jadi... apa kamu bisa membantuku?"

"Naruto? Kamu bertemu dengannya?" dasar memang kebiasaan, Shuu tak menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"Ya gak lah. Tapi meski dia sekarang di suna, kami masih sering kirim email," Ino tertawa kecil. "Dia banyak cerita tentangmu lho."

"Oh ya?" Shuu ikut tersenyum. Senang rasanya, mendengar Naruto ternyata tak mengingkari janjinya.

"So... Apa kamu bisa menemaniku sekarang?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, kita ke toko otomotif."

Shuu mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan kikuk. "Err... maaf yah Ino," ia merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menolak. "Apa gak bisa besok saja? Soalnya hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa?"

Shuu hendak menunjuk orang di belakangnya, namun rupanya Niina sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan.

.

**=.=NH=.=**

.

Niina, berdiri di balik dinding sambil mengintip Shuu dan Ino dari kejauhan. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sering mengintip orang lain dari jauh, seperti mengintai Naruto dan Hinata yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Shuu.

"Gak apa-apa kan kalau gue biarin mereka berdua?" ia bertanya sendiri dengan nada bimbang, ragu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ah! Kiba! Lu ngagetin gue, tau." kesal Niina.

Kiba nyengir. "Sori, gua gak tau kalau lu sebegitu tegangnya ngintipin orang."

"Siapa yang ngintip?" Niina mencoba berkelak.

Kiba mencibir. "Hm? Yang bener?"

"Em... ngomong-ngomong ngapain lu di sini?" Niina segera mengalihkan perbicaraan.

"Oh iya. Gua memang lagi nyariin lu."

"Nyari gue?"

Kiba mengangguk. Ia merongoh saku celananya dan memperlihatkan dua lembar kertas pada Niina.

"Ini, gue dibeliin dua tiket konsernya band Taka sama kakak gue. Pengennya sih gua datang. Tapi, kalau gak ada teman kan gak asik. Jadi..." Kiba melirik Niina dengan jahil. "...lu mau ikut gak?"

Niina menganga terkejut. "L-l-lu... serius tuh?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil menunjuk tiket di tangan Kiba.

"Yup," jawab Kiba mantab.

Niina mengap-mengap terkejut sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia teriak histeris sambil memeluk Kiba saking senangnya. "Terima kasih Kiba! Oh ya ampun. Lu memang temen gue paling baik sedunia deh!"

"I-iya, iya, gue tahu tahu. Udah lepasin Niina. Dilihatin anak-anak yang lain, tahu!" gerutu Kiba sedikit malu.

Niina segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum malu, "M-maaf, gak nyadar," ujarnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Dering ponsel Niina berbunyi. Sebuah pesan baru dari Shuu.

_Gua duluan. Kelihatannya lu lagi senang._

Senyum di wajah Niina langsung hilang. Dia baru sadar akan satu hal. Rencana nonton bareng dengan Shuu, Hinata dan Naruto terpaksa dibatalkan.

Haruskah?

Suara hati kecil Niina keberatan...

**Bersambung...**

A/N: Ye ye ye... akhirnya gue eksis lagi... tapi gak jamin, seberapa lama gua tahan dan akan kembali menyandang status 'Hiatus' *plaak!*

Maaf yah... telat banget... (rasanya bosan juga denger saya minta maaf lagi, tapi saya gak akan bosan untuk minta maaf, karena saya memang banyak salah.. *nyadar*)

Err… di chap ini, Saya memang sengaja langsung percepat alurnya jadi satu bulan.. biar gak lama-lama.

Terima kasih banyak yang review chap lalu... I love u all... tanpa kalian saya mungkin gak akan bertahan di sini (ffn)… ^^

**~Dini~**


End file.
